CUMPLIMIENTO
by matsurisabaku9
Summary: DESPUÉS DE QUE LO QUE LE HA HECHO LA PERSONA QUE SUPUESTA MENTE AMA HARRY HUYE LEJOS PARA INICIAR DE NUEVO
1. Chapter 1

Harry/Wakabayashi

Harry Potter el salvador del mundo mágico corre lo más rápido posible todo su cuerpo duele pero por la guerra ni nada de eso hace como un año que esa guerra con Voldemort termino fue rara no hubo grandes enfrentamientos, sin peleas épicas solo un enfrentamiento rápido (no hubo horocruces).

Pero ahora huye de otra cosa a pesar de no estar en su país corre por las calles de Alemania, llego hace unas horas da la vuelta en una calle repentinamente su cuerpo se dirige al suelo pues acaba de impactar con una persona.

-Estas bien lo siento no te vi-dice la voz lo ayuda a levantarse pero ha pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo que su cuerpo le pasa factura, la oscuridad lo rodea.

Unos fuertes brazos lo detienen de golpearse en el suelo.

Genzo Wakbayashi corre como todos los días desde que es un niño, para fortalecer su cuerpo pero ahora después de varios años en Alemania su costumbre no ha cambiado nada a pesar de ser hoy un día de descanso en el club, la mañana ha sido como cualquier otra hasta que choca con alguien ve al joven en el suelo lo ayuda a levantarse, le pregunta como esta pero este solo alcanza a levantar la vista, ver esos grandes ojos verdes antes de lo que ve como cae en la inconciencia, lo alcanza a detener para que no se golpee.

Camina con él a su casa no sabe por qué pero siente que algo no está bien con él, sobre todo no le gusta el golpe que tiene en la cara. Llama a su médico de confianza este llega unos minutos después le pide que si lo puede revisar ya que le comento lo que había pasado.

En la cocina prepara un poco de té mientras espera ya se tardó su amigo, oye los pasos desde las escaleras sale a su encuentro la cara seria de su amigo le dice que no es bueno.

-¿Cómo esta Sanders?-suspira el hombre.

-No voy a mentirte Genzo te conozco desde niño-y no miente ya que desde niño ha sido su médico viene en ocasiones a visitarlo.

-Está agotado no sé de donde sea pero…-se talla la cara-Él fue violado-dice molesto.

Wakabayashi aprieta los puños el chico se ve que es más joven que el cómo puede alguien hacerle algo a si se siente protector asía el chico ya que podría ser nos de sus amigos Tsubasa, Taro o cualquiera otro del Nankatsu.

Harry ve la luz de la luna atreves de las ventanas su mirada está un poco perdida recordando los acontecimientos sucedidos:

Flash back

Hace cuarenta y ocho horas

Eran como las siete de la noche en el castillo Hogwarts cuando iba a verse con su novio toda parecía normal pero todo cambio cuando el mencionado apareció, todo fue tan rápido que todavía no procesar ¿Por qué? le había hecho eso, con todo el dolor de su corazón corrió a su cuarto guardo todas sus cosas ya no tenía caso quedarse ya no tenía nada en este lugar sus sueños se habían roto, con su capa y su mapa en la mano se dirigió al pasillo donde la bruja tuerta le daba su ansiada salida salió a Honey uso la chimenea para llegar al caldero todo tapado con una túnica azul marino, se dirigió al callejón tenía que arreglar todo.

En gringotts su duende Ragnarok lo atendió le dijo que quería salir del país sin ser notado, esto fue fácil para los duendes pues Harry era el asistente que mejor los ha tratado y al ser uno de los más ricos también ayudaba, Sirius lo había emancipado cuando murió en la guerra por lo que no tenía problema para acceder a sus cuentas.

Salió rumbo al mundo muggle, tomo el autobús noctambulo pago par llegar a King Cross, ahí se dirigió a la zona donde sale el tren Eurostar que lo llevaría a Bucarest y de ahí tomaría otro a Alemania el duende le recomendó ese país para establecerse ya que el mundo mágico en ese lugar está más avanzado que el londinense.

Así que se puso su capa de invisibilidad para abordar el tren y nadie lo viera una vez en su camarote se cambió usando la ropa que Sirius le había comprado antes de morir cuando el despachador toco el abrió le enseño su boleto lo certifico y se fue.

Harry sabía que su viaje en ese tren solo seria de tres horas máximo, al llegar a su destino tuvo que esperar cuatro horas para poder tomar el siguiente a su destino.

Al llegar se dirigió a la avenida mágica de Alemania donde entro a gringotts ya que el duende le dijo que al llegar fuera para recibir todo lo necesitaba para su nueva vida en ese país. Los duendes lo recibieron.

-Lord Potter, Ragnarok se comunicó con nosotros nos informó que desea que este país sea su nueva residencia así que dignos cuáles son sus planes-.

-Deseo terminar mis estudios me gustaría se medí mago aunque-dice un poco inseguro.

-Por eso no tiene que preocuparse podemos realizar sus exámenes en este momento lo que necesite mejorar podrá tomar cursos si lo desea-.

-En serio es tan diferente aquí-.

-Si los magos ingleses están atascados en la edad media pero aquí es como lo manejan los no mágico, aquí lord Potter está mal visto que les diga muggles-.

-Entiendo no es problema para mí-.

Unas horas después de presentar sus exámenes salió mucho mejor de lo que esperaba de hecho máxima puntuación en sus materias ya que su magia haba crecido mejorando todas sus aptitudes sobre todo sus memoria, su solicitud fue aceptada e para estudiar medí magia pero también entraría a estudiar en una escuela de medicina no mágica ya que ahí se compaginaba la medicina mágica y no mágica pues habían estrechado los lazos entre las dos sociedades en muchos rubros como la medicina, la política y la economía.

Caminando por la avenida mágica fue a cambiar su varita por un brazalete que le permite usar su magia sin temor a perder lo como lo sería con la varita, además que no podrían rastrear su varita por que la guardo en la bóveda del banco como recuerdo.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Después camino por las avenidas no mágicas aunque todavía era de madrugada la luz del sol apenas empezaba a salir su lagrimas salían de sus ojos al recordad porque todo paso, sintiéndose molesto consigo mismo por recordarlo empezó a correr ahí choco contra alguien.

Cuando despertó supo el nombre de la persona que lo ayudo se sentía un poco nervioso pero él le hablo con paciencia.

-Hola ¿cómo te sientes?-lo entendía bien gracias al hechizo traductor que le hicieron los duendes-

-Bien siento ser una molestia-se iba a levantar pero el joven lo detuvo.

-No te levantes necesitas descansar cuando te desmayaste llame al médico-vio al joven tensarse-Él te reviso me dijo lo que te había pasado-.

Harry se sintió fatal eso lo quería esconder ya ahora lo sabían-Oye no debes sentirte mal no fue tu culpa, sino de esa persona no debes dejar que el gane-lo vio sorprendido por sus palabras, los ojos negros tenían un destello de rabia y coraje pero no así a él, sino a quien causo todo esto.

-Tienes donde quedarte-.

Negó -Llegue hace unas horas pero tuve que hacer unas cosas para mis estudios, después Salí a desayunar camine un poco, pero después…-lo vio apretar la sabana en un puño Wakabayashi no necesitaba ser un genio para saber que estaba rememorando lo sucedido con ese hombre, respiro para tranquilizarse.

-¿Y qué vas a estudiar?-pegunto para desviarlo de sus pensamientos.

-Medicina-dijo sonriendo

-¿Vas a terminar la preparatoria?-.

-No en quince días inicio la carrera en la universidad-.

-Te vez muy joven para universidad-pregunto sin malicia solo había curiosidad.

-Bueno soy bueno en los estudios y pues…-

-Ya veo eres un niño genio-no negó nada pues los duendes le dijeron que así lo llamarían pues su cerebro tenia mejor retención que no mágicos lo que hacía ser un poco más hábil en retener información.

-Se puede decir que sí-.

-Te puedes quedar en mi casa si quieres-lo vio sorprendido.

-Pero no quiero ser una molestia-dijo sincero.

-No lo serás, se lo que es vivir solo en un país diferente yo lo hago desde los trece-.

-Porque vives solo desde los trece ¿de dónde eres?-pregunto curioso.

-Nací en Japón, pero mi sueño junto con mis amigos es ser futbolista, por eso cuando tuve la oportunidad de venir a aprender futbol aquí en Alemania no lo pensé-.

-Ya veo, bueno yo no sé mucho o mejor dicho nada de futbol soccer solo tenía unos compañeros que siempre peleaban que el Manchester y Liverpool eran los mejores equipos cuando hablaban de eso siempre terminaban peleando.

Genzo sonrió al ser Harry un niño genio, no lo se le hizo raro que no supiera pues suponía que no tenía tiempo, para eso con sus estudios e investigaciones así que no lo cuestiono.

Fin flash back

Ahora el moreno había aceptado quedarse con el joven portero Japonés aunque no sabía si había hecho bien o no, pero siendo sincero se sentía más a gusto que hubiera alguien cerca a estar solo y seguir pensando en lo sucedido, sabía que dejaría de pensar en ello aunque todavía era muy reciente solo tenía quince años y su vida siempre era una ruleta a veces arriba a veces abajo, solo quería poder tener paz por una vez no sabía si ero era posible. Con ese pensamiento empezó a dormirse esperando que algún día eso sucediera.

Se han cumplido seis meses desde que llego a Alemania está por iniciar Noviembre, sus estudios tanto mágico como no mágico van muy bien él lo que se refiere a la medí magia el curso es solo un año ya que gracias a la magia no debes esperar resultados salen con el pase mágico las medicinas son las pociones y se adecuan a las nueva que van saliendo, a diferencia del mundo muggle donde varias enfermedades suelen tener casi los mismos síntomas, sin contar que los tratamientos son más agresivos y a veces son insuficientes para restablecerlos.

Por lo que se ha especializado en la cirugía no mágica ayudando a muchas personas ya que sus diagnósticos son muy acertados.

La amistad con Genzo lo ayudado mucho unos dos meses después de que empezó a vivir con él se sinceró de lo que paso esa noche el portero solo lo abrazo mientras este lloro por horas hasta quedarse dormido, sabía que podía confiar en e ya que no juzgaría como lo harían si estuviera en el mundo mágico. Eso lo ayudo a poder seguir y ya no pensar tanto en lo que había pasado como le había dicho el psiquiatra nunca lo olvidaría pero esta pequeña terapia lo ayudaría e poco apoco seguir con su vida.

En el Hamburgo tanto Karts como Müller veía los cambios que había ido presentando el portero japonés desde hace unos meses, su mirada había cambiado ya no se veía tan triste, solitario, sus ojos tenían ese brillo.

Ellos no lo presionaron pero sabían que pronto sabrían quién era la persona que le había dado esa luz a la vida del portero.

EN EL MUNDO MAGICO

La noticia de la desaparición de Potter fue como una bomba todos exigían saber ¿qué había pasado con él? ¿Dónde estaba su héroe?, había tantas preguntas y ninguna respuesta solo una persona parecía saber lo que pasó.

-Señor Malfoy venga a mi oficina-el joven siguió al oscuro profesor a su oficina cerró la puerta poniendo varios hechizos de privacidad se sentó frente al joven.

-Dime Draco y quiero la verdad sabes por que desapareció Potter- espero pero el joven ni lo veía ni hablaba.

-Sé que eran novios desde el torneo de los tres magos que paso Draco ¿Por qué no has dicho nada?-lo oyó suspirar.

-Él no va a volver-dijo tan bajo que casi no lo oyó pensó que era su imaginación.

-Como sabes eso-.

Levanto la cara le sorprendió verlo con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

-No puedo decírtelo velo-lo dejo entrar en su mente después de un rato estaba pálido no podía creerlo.

-Tiene razón Señor Malfoy él no va a volver puede retirarse-así lo hizo ni siquiera o volteo a ver a su padrino no podía.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

El oscuro profesor veía el vaso de wishky en sus manos pero su mente estaba en otro lado muy lejos, todavía no podía dar crédito a lo que su ahijado había hecho si fue bajo los efectos del alcohol pero no justifica sus acciones, después casi al amanecer entro a su habitación saco dos fotos de su cajón junto a su cama una era de una hermosa pelirroja que lo saludaba y la otra de esa misma mujer con un bebé y su esposo a lado. –Te fallé- fue lo que dijo mientras sus lágrimas salían sin su permiso.

Hamburgo

En estos seis meses, Genzo se había acostumbrado a la presencia de Harry después de que el doctor le dio permiso de pararse, tomo por costumbre hacerle el desayuno aunque este dijo que no era necesario, el ojiverde no lo escucho y lo siguió haciendo una mezcla de japonés e inglés.

-Oye Wakabayashi-.

-Dime Karts-.

-¿Dónde va pasar Harry la navidades-el portero sonrió, el medio campista alemán los había visto en una salida a la ciudad cuando el ojiverde le pidió que si lo acompañaba pues no sabía cómo llegar al nuevo centro comercial, Genzo ni tarde ni perezoso lo acompaño.

Desde ese día el medio le hace burla preguntándole cuando se le va a declarar pues tanto Müller como el saben que está enamorado del inglés ya que es más que evidente pues con solo verle los ojos se dan cuenta.

-Lo invite a pasar la navidad en Japón con migo-.

-Espero que te le declares sino te lo van a ganar-él sabía que podía ser cierto.

No estaba muy seguro de hacerlo ya hace un mes cuando llego de la práctica lo oyo llorando subió a ver lo que le había ocurrido, lo vio acurrucado en la cama se acercó con calma para ver que pasaba al hablarle lo abrazo se desahogó, al calmarse el ojinegro vio lo que lo había alterado un artículo donde salía el ex de Harry no podía negar el joven era hermoso de dinero aunque se veía como Karl, altanero, engreído pero lo más importante es que Genzo lo odio más por hacerle lo que le hizo a su Harry.

Sabía que era muy pronto para Harry que se declarara y no quería que se fuera al sentirse presionado por lo que decidido esperar además solo acababa de cumplir dieciséis años, el tenia diecinueve por lo que podía esperar un poco más no había prisa.

NAVIDAD

La navidad de este año fue muy diferente para el ojiverde estaba en un país distinto con traiciones diferentes, aunque se sentía extraño vestido con una yukata era emocionante cuando fueron a dar gracias según las tradiciones de Genzo, pasaron varias cosas una de ellas que se encontraron a varios amigos de la infancia del portero, pero el que más le agrado y se divirtió a su costa fue el joven llamado Ryo al confundirlo con una chica.

Ya que el ojiverde desde el cuarto año traía ya el pelo más largo pero cuando llego a Alemania una de sus compañeras de medí magia, que pronto se convirtió en su amiga pues lo veía como un hermano, le dijo que su pelo se veía bien largo así que le dijo si podía alargárselo, al principio no quería pero tanto le insistió que termino aceptando, así lo hizo le llego hasta media espalda normalmente lo traía en una cola alta o baja.

Genzo se dio cuenta de inmediato pero su amiga lo salvo diciéndole que eran extensiones por lo que el portero le creyó.

-Wakabayashi hola-gritaron mientras caminaba asiá el templo.

Volteo a ver quiénes eran vio a Yuzo, Kyo, Sanae que venía de la mano de la morena aunque no le extraño después de llevar años enamorada de Tsubasa pero este nunca le dio esperanza.

-Chicos como han estado-todos sonrieron, después se llegaron otros jugadores Jito, Kasuki quienes se unieron a ellos hablando todos muy animados, entonces fue cuando Ryo vio a Harry.

-Así que ella es tu novia Wakabayashi-dijo con una gran sonrisa, todos vieron a quien se refería se sorprendieron de ver a la persona que está al lado del portero se veía hermosa cabello negro como la noche recogido en una cola de caballo alta, su yukata color verde obscuro con unos adornos rojos, sus bellos rasgos aristocráticos sin contar sus impresionantes ojos verdes.

Genzo sonrió negó un poco-Chicos les presento a mi amigo Harry, Harry ellos jugaron con migo cuando éramos niños y en la selección juvenil-les dijo.

La mandíbula de todos cayo era un "chico" no podía ser cierto.

-¿Qué?-grito Ryo-No puede ser un chico es demasiado hermoso.

-Insinúas que debo ser feo para ser un hombre, pues lo siento pero todos dicen que soy igual físicamente a mi padre solo tengo los ojos de mi madre-dijo molesto.

Trago grueso el susodicho-No, no quise decir eso lo que pasa es que pensé que eras una mujer-los ojos de Harry se redujeron todos empezaron a sudar pues se sentía la amenaza a su alrededor.

Genzo intervino pues sabía que Ryo siempre habla sin pensar y pues el carácter de Harry es tranquilo pero cuando se meten con su figura explota, aunque normalmente no porque lo juzguen si no porque le coquetean mucho y no le gusta ser el centro de atención aunque el japonés le dijo que él nunca va a pasar desapercibido pues el ojiverde es una de esas personas que nació para sobresalir le guste o no.

El portero se lo llevo un poco lejos de los chicos mientras todos le recriminaban por ser tan descortés con el joven.

-En serio Ryo-le recrimino su novia

-Pero Sanae el parece una chica-

-Ryo los europeos son muy hermosos y él debe ser de familia rica-Sanae dijo.

-Ahora que lo mencionas tiene un parecido a Pierre, recuerdan lo que pensamos cuando lo conocimos en el mundial juvenil-dice Kasuki.

-Solo espero que Wakabayashi no se enoje con nosotros por tu culpa-el mencionado trago grueso Genzo enojado no era un lindo espectáculo.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Lejos de ellos Harry va un poco molesto siempre le dicen que parece una chica.

-No le hagas caso tu eres demasiado hermoso-dijo Genzo, Harry enrojeció de inmediato lo que complació al portero porque su comentario causo un efecto positivo en el chico que le gusta, como lo ha hecho unos días después de que lo invito a vivir con él.

-Ryo no piensa lo que dice pero es una gran persona no lo dijo con mala intensión-suspiro el ojiverde.

-No es eso lo que sucede es que siempre me dicen que parezco una chica, soy igual a mi padre pero él era un poco más masculino-hablo más bajo.

-Harry tu eres hermoso no importa lo que digan cualquiera estaría feliz de ser tu pareja-.

-No todos-sus ojos se nublan.

Los dedos de Genzo levantan su barbilla-Eso es pasado mira al frente- ve que se acercan los amigos del Genzo.

-Te molestaría si les hago una broma-.

-Por supuesto que no me gustaría verlos sudar-se ríen los dos.

-Wakabayashi, Harry lamento mis comentarios no quise sonar grosero-dijo el joven apenado.

-No te preocupes Ryo entiendo-dijo el ojiverde.

-En serio-dijo animado.

-Si es lógico que quieras salir con alguien como yo pero no sabes cómo pedirlo-

El chico se quedó en blanco todos lo veían sorprendido por lo dicho, pero las carcajadas de Genzo los sacaron a todos de su aturdimiento, vieron la sonrisa en la cara del joven entendieron que era una broma.

Después de orar, platicaron un rato más y cada uno se fueron con sus familias, solo Kasuki se dio cuenta de la forma como su antiguo capitán veía al joven sonrió por dentro pues sabía que por fin había superado su enamoramiento por otro de sus amigos que solo lo veía como un hermano mayor.

Ya en casa de Wakabayashi los jóvenes disfrutaban de un rico chocolate caliente.

-Tus amigos son agradables-.

-Si es bueno verlos después de mucho tiempo-dijo con nostalgia el portero

-Es muy lindo su sueño sobre todo que se esfuerzan para poder cumplirlo-.

-Si sé que todavía me falta mucho pero lo conseguiremos algún día ser los mejores-.

La mañana de navidad se levantaron un poco tarde sentados en el sillón, el moreno le dio su regalo a Harry este sonrió pues le dio un maletín de doctor.

Harry por su lado le dio al joven unos guantes a medida pero el japonés no sabía de qué material eran pero se veían muy resistente, el ojiverde los había mandado hacer en la avenida mágica a un fabricante de productos para quiddich que le extraño el modelo pero un cliente es un cliente y más si es Harry Potter.

-Y le mandaste la carta-pregunto curioso el portero.

-Si después de pensarlo creo que era lo justo el me ayudó muchísimo "poniendo su vida en riesgo en algunas ocasiones"-esto último solo lo pensó-

-Le mandaste esa flor extraña-el chico asintió.

Esa flor la encontraron entre los matorrales de la mansión a pesar de que es cuidada por el viejo jardinero en la sección más alejada hay varios arboles con raíces muy gruesas ahí crecen plantas esa noche vieron una que brillaba la desenterraron, Harry pensó en mandársela a su antiguo maestro de pociones ya que sabía que siendo un experto sabía cuál podría ser ya que él no había encontrado ninguna referencia.

En el mundo mágico

Severus como todas las navidades se levantó a hacer pociones su pasión después en la tarde iría a comer con los Malfoy como todos los años.

Terminaba su café de su desayuno cuando una lechuza muy grande entro no la reconoció se veía de sello oficial pero no supo reconocerla ya después averiguaría de donde venía, tomo la nota que estaba en su pata.

 _Profesor Snape:_

 _Sé que ha pasado un tiempo desde que nos vimos, han pasado cosas que me obligaron a tomar ciertas decisiones, de las que ahora no me arrepiento por fin he encontrado mi camino hay una frase "las cosas pasan por algo", creo que en este momento estoy más que de acuerdo._

 _Talvez si hubiera seguido en Inglaterra seguiría sintiéndome fuera de lugar, no lo sé es algo que nunca sabré, solo puedo decir que soy feliz mi vida está tomando un rumbo no sé hasta donde pueda llevar pero en estos momentos no me importa solo quiero seguir._

 _Supongo que a eso se refería la carta de mis padres._

 _Pero bueno estoy divagando lo siento profesor no creo que usted quiera saber sobre mis cosas, en fin primero que nada quiero agradecerle por a verme ayudado durante mi estancia en el colegio y sobre todo poner en riesgo su vida por salvar la mía muchas gracias profesor lo valoro mucho._

 _En segundo le mando una planta que encontré en uno de mis viajes no pude encontrar referencias de ellas así que supuse que usted podría saber de ella ya que es un experto pocionista viene guardada en la marca al final de la carta._

 _Gracias por todo._

 _Harry Potter su peor alumno de pociones_

Severus leyó unas dos veces más la carta se sentía más tranquilo de tener noticias del chico, saber que era feliz que sentía que encontró su propósito en la vida, después de no saber nada de el por meses trataría de estar en contacto con él para saber que seguía bien eso se lo debía a sus padres y a si mismo ya que sin querer Harry se había metido en su corazón como si fuera un sobrino molesto pero a fin de cuentas en un ser querido.

Toco el emblema para ver cuál podría ser la planta aunque no esperaba que fuera gran cosa eso fue hasta que a planta se materializo, sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían esto no podía ser cierto se supone que hace siglos se extinguió, pero luego lo pensó mejor quien mejor para encontrar una planta extinta que Harry, el joven que ha roto todas las reglas de la magia.

Unos días después hubo una reunión de la cofradía internacional de pocionistas y herbologos del mundo mágico, había por supuesto reporteros esperando para saber por qué habían sido convocados por el más joven de los pocionistas en graduarse, también estaba expectante su compañera de trabajo Pomona Sprout sabía que debía ser algo importante ya que a su compañero de trabajo no le gustaba hacer alarde de nada que no fuera de verdad importante o valioso.

El que los convoco apareció trayendo algo cubierto.

-No voy a quitarles mucho tiempo pero considere que deberían saber que esto que está en mí poder fue entregado por alguien que quería saber si era importante claro que no sabía que tan importante era.

Sin más destapo la planta las expresiones de asombro no se hicieron esperar.

Varios reporteros se le acercaron uno empezó a hablar.

-Profesor Snape que se siente descubrir un raro crisantemo lunar-

-Yo no descubrí nada solo lo certifique, no pienso atribuirme cosas que no he hecho ya que su verdadero descubridor es Harry James Potter-

El revuelo que se formo fue mayor, al otro día todos los diarios hacían constar que su salvador había reencontrado una planta por siglos todo mundo creía extinta.

Todo mundo le pregunta al hombre donde de se encuentra el joven pero como tampoco el sabia hizo lo que siempre hace mandar sus miradas matadoras para que lo dejen en paz solo el viejo chiflado si no le iba a preguntar también por Harry le dijo "que a la belleza de la infinidad es comparada con la inmensidad del espacio" el ojo del pocionista daba un tic en serio ya los caramelos de limón le estaban afectando el cerebro, lo vio irse caminando como si estuviera brincando en serio demasiado excéntricos los magos de la luz.

Pero después platicando con McGonagal se dio cuenta de que el director sabía que su niño adorado era feliz aunque fuera lejos de ellos, no sabía si estar feliz o triste después de todo el chico llego a su frio corazón.

A demás si Harry podía encontrar la felicidad en otro lugar es era lo importante así que seguiría en contacto con el chico aunque fuera de lejos.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

JAPON

Ajeno a todo lo que sucedía en el mundo mágico Harry disfruta de sus vacaciones con Genzo y sus amigos, por primera vez se sintió como si fuera como cualquier otra persona no siendo el centro de atención por su nombre o su cicatriz solo era Harry el amigo de Genzo.

El portero Japonés se sentía contento de que Harry disfrutara su viaje, verlo sonreír sin ningún dolor en sus ojos lo hacía sentir bien amaba tanto a Harry que esperaba que cuando se decidiera a declararle sus sentimientos no lo rechazara, el joven se había sorprendido de que hubiera caído a los encantos del inglés, pero como no hacerlo si el ojiverde era tan dulce y sincero que era difícil no hacerlo.

Regresaron después de año nuevo pues el portero tenía que seguir con sus entrenamientos y Harry tenía que seguir con sus prácticas en el mundo no mágico, ya que al tener muchos conocimientos por su mente fotográficas le facilitaba el estudio, ya que se consideraba niño genio en el mundo no mágico.

Genzo había pensado declarársele a Harry hasta mayo pues consideraba que era un buen tiempo para darle espacio, pero por desgracia con el ojiverde las cosas nunca son como se planean ya que tuvo que adelantarse a principios de febrero, cuando oyo la confesión del chico cuando pensaba que estaba dormido pero lo malo era que pensaba irse sin decírselo a la cara.

Flash back

Harry había llegado a la casa que comparte con el portero cuando lo vio dormido en el sillón.

"¿Porque tuve que enamorarme de nuevo?", "Mi corazón debió quedarse cerrado" pensó cerrando los ojos con dolor.

Se acercó al joven en el sillón con su mano acaricio sus cabellos.

-No sabes cuánto te amo Genzo, pero no creo que puedas aceptarme, no soy digno de ti estoy manchado lo mejor será que me vaya como lo había pensado a final de mes-dijo a la figura durmiente en el sillón.

Subió las escaleras con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas cerró la puerta de su habitación, en el sillón el joven sonrió por fin había oído las palabras que tanto ha deseado oír, ahora era su turno de hablar y por supuesto que Harry nunca se iría de su vida como que se llama Genzo Wakabayashi.

Fin flash back

Hoy es el día que Harry piensa irse de ese lugar que tanta felicidad le dio, baja las escaleras con su maleta con calma pues sabe que este día Genzo llega tarde de sus entrenamientos pone la carta en la mesa al dar la vuelta se queda petrificado.

La figura de la persona que menos esperaba ver en ese lugar, el portero con los brazos cruzados recargado en la puerta viéndolo como si Harry fuera su presa, se remueve un poco incómodo.

-Genzo ¿qué haces aquí? no deberías estar entrenando-dice nervioso.

-Pensabas irte sin despedirte Harry, abandonarme-desvía la vista.

-Es mejor así-dice bajito.

Aprieta los dientes el ojinegro.

-Tanto miedo tienes de decirme que me amas-voltea tan rápido la cabeza para verlo que el nipón piensa que le dolerá el cuello.

-Co…co…co…como lo sabes-pregunto pálido.

-Te oí cuando creíste que estaba dormido-contesto.

-No deberías saberlo-.

-Porque si es lo que sientes-

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué porque? yo soy una persona digna estoy manchado-grita con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

El portero lo tomo entre sus brazos con una mano acariciaba su espalda para tranquilizarlo le susurró al oído haciéndolo temblar.

-Nunca fue tu culpa, no pudiste hacer nada para detenerlo-le dijo tranquilo a pesar de que estaba desesperado por convencerlo de que se quedara ya que si se iba se llevaría su corazón.

Después de oír lo que Harry sentía por él, pidió consejo a sus amigos para saber qué hacer.

Flash back

El entrenamiento del día siguiente de que oyo la confesión de Harry los últimos en irse eran como siempre Karts y él pero últimamente también se les unía Müller ya que hace un año Andy llego a jugar al futbol Alemán por lo que fueron Karts y él para saludarlo y felicitarlo por venir a jugar a Europa, pero se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver a su compañero de equipo Müller abrazando y besando al caballero de cristal. Por lo que desde ese día se hicieron más unidos los tres del Hamburgo.

-Chicos necesito un consejo-

-Sobre como declararte Wakabayashi-dijo Karts.

-No, bueno talvez ayer confeso que me ama pero pensó que estaba dormido lo peor es que piensa irse al terminar el mes-dijo abatido.

Los chicos lo veían no sabían que decirle para animarlo desde que llego el chico de ojos verdes a su vida este empezó a sonreír de nuevo y no querían que volviera a ser una persona fría de nuevo, se vieron los dos asintieron.

Fin flash back

Así que le recomendaron que siguiera como siempre que esperara al día que pensaba irse para enfrentarlo, con ayuda del doctor falto a la práctica para poder confrontar a su ojiverde; cerró la puerta haciéndole creer a Harry que ya se había ido no espero mucho dos horas después el bajaba con su maleta, no podía negar que se sentía molesto por su actitud pero el doctor había hablado con él a solas le hizo ver que era lógico que no se sintiera digno ya que las personas que fueron violas por lo regular se sienten sucias.

Como odiaba al maldito rubio, pero también no podía negar que si no hubiera hecho eso a Harry nunca lo hubiera conocido, eran confusos sus sentimientos pero el doctor le dijo que era normal que era humano sentirse así lo único que él podía hacer era hacer lo mejor para su amor.

Lo abrazo acariciando su espalda le dijo lo pensaba

-Tu eres una gran persona Harry nadie puede decir lo contrario, no niegues esto que sientes y menos pierdas tu felicidad por alguien que no vale la pena-.

-Pero yo-sus labios fueron sellados con un dedo.

-Eres la personas que yo amo, nada podrá hacerme cambiar de opinión-

El ojiverde lo abrazo enterando su nariz en el cuello del portero, este podía oler el aroma a manzanas en Harry.

-Y si te arrepientes después vez que no soy digno-

-Nunca vuelvas a repetir eso eres una persona maravillosa-.

Estuvieron abrazados unas dos horas hasta que se separaron.

-Te vas a quedar Harry con migo-estaba temeroso de que se fuera.

Sonrió asintió-Si pero-.

-Pero-dijo preocupado.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

-Tengo que irme una semana a un curso en Suiza-se mordió el labio pensando, abrió su maleta busco hasta que saco un gran libro se ve antiguo y caro ya que es de piel y tiene varias joyas en la portada.

-Léelo en esta semana que estoy fuera, regresando hablaremos y si aceptas lo que soy entonces podremos estar juntos si no te aseguro que nunca te acordarás de mí-dijo serio, el acepto.

Dos horas después Harry se había ido para su curso así que Genzo empezó a leer el libro, al principio pensó que la familia de Harry era muy excéntrica al tener un libro que a leguas es carísimo pero después de empezar leer eso se le olvido la lectura fue interesante aunque un poco rara.

Como Harry no estaba en casa se quedaba a comer en el club así que en una de las salas de descanso leía el libro.

-Genzo eres un asistente-volteo a ver a su amigo Karts parado tras de él.

-No-dijo frunciendo el ceño que era eso.

-Entonces porque tienes un libro mágico-

-La magia no existe Karts-dijo confundido.

Su amigo entrecerró los ojos un rato, pensando se tallo los ojos-Genzo lo que te voy a decir es delicado vamos a mi casa-los dos se fueron pues estaba interesado en lo que le iba a decir su amigo.

Una hora después en la casa de su amigo están sentados en la sala con unos refrescos y botanas.

-Mira talvez no me creas lo que voy a decirte pero es cierto, hay un mundo separado de este se le llama mundo mágico donde viven brujas y magos pero no son para como dicen que son feos con verrugas y esas cosas, normal mente viven en paz con todos los no mágicos que somos toda la gente que no tiene magia los envidia y ha cazado por siglos por eso decidieron separarse definitivamente hasta lo que son ahora para nosotros solo cuentos de hadas pero existen-.

El portero lo vio un poco sorprendido si hubiera sido otra persona la que le dice eso se hubiera reído en su cara pero sabe que karts no es de los que mienten.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-curioso.

-Mi madre es una squib ella es hija de magos pero no puede usar su magia, por lo que ella decidió vivir en el mundo no mágico cundo sus padres habían decidió, unirla con un mago para que le diera hijos podrás pensar que no es malo, pero si lo es pues este mago solo esperaría a que nacieran y lo adoptaría con su esposa, y mi madre no tendría derecho a hacer su vida porque solo sería una persona sin voz ni voto a lo que él quisiera-.

-¿Bromeas verdad? Eso es arcaico-dijo indignado.

-No, por desgracia muchos magos lo son, pero como obtuviste ese libro-intrigado.

-Harry me lo dio dijo que lo leyera y regresando hablaríamos si lo aceptaba seguiríamos junto si no ni siquiera me acordaría de él pero es absurdo que lo olvide-

-En realidad no, pues ellos pueden borrar tu memoria-

-¿Quiénes ellos?-preocupado.

-Harry es un mago, aunque eso explica muchas cosas-.

-¿Cómo qué?-.

-Veras los magos son más inteligentes pues la magia los hace más aptos ya que su cerebro está más avanzado, pues la magia requiere de toda su concentración ya que esta rompe muchas leyes de la física, casi todo lo que creemos que no puede suceder sucede. Por eso es tan inteligente y ya a los dieciséis ya es un doctor cuando para los no mágicos es hasta casi los veintidós o tres años-.

-¿Entonces, él es un mago?-sorprendido pero no asustado o molesto.

-Si eso explica por qué es tan hermoso-a lo que asintió el portero eso no había duda.

-Pues no me importa lo que sea yo lo amo, lo quiero a mi lado-su amigo sonrió ya por lo que sabe de su madre muchos no mágicos no los aceptan por ser mágicos.

-Ahora entiendo ¿porque te sanas más rápido de tus antiguas lesiones?-

-¿Qué quieres decir Karst?-el nipón pregunto.

-Los ungüentos y pomadas que Harry te pone son remedios mágicos curan más rápido, lo sé porque mi madre me los hace llegar con regularidad solo que Karl se los lleva para sus lesiones-dice divertido el alemán pues su novio siempre le reclama que él los necesita más pues le pegan más en el juego ya que al ser el goleador es un objetivo importante.

-¿Así que Karl sabe que tienes sangre mágica?-.

-Sí y no, sabe que me los manda mi madre y son preparación de familia antiguas recetas, pero no sabe nada de la magia no se lo he dicho no sé si sea prudente ya que no creo que tengamos nada que ver con él en el futuro como tú y Harry-.

-Ya veo es raro saber de la existencia de otro mundo-aunque si su ojiverde fuera de la mafia a él no le importaría para su suerte o desgracia lo ama tanto que lo seguiría al fin del mundo.

Cuando Harry regreso una semana después se sorprendió de que Genzo le dijo que no le importaba si era un mago o un duende lo amaba quería vivir con él.

Hablando con más tranquilidad se enteró de que Karts sabe de la magia pues su madre es una squib, así que el rubio los invito a conocer a su madre la cual encantada los recibió pero cuando conoció a Harry lo adoro pues ya sabía de su triste vida pero no menciono nada delante de su hijo, ni de Genzo para no incomodar al chico.

Pero fue divertido para los dos futbolistas oírlos hablar de cosas referentes a mundo mágico oyendo las opiniones de los dos conocedores, a los dos casi les da aun ataque cuando se enteraron que no usaban la electricidad sobre todo en Inglaterra, también conocieron al padre del rubio un hombre muy parecido a Karts solo que este con un gusto por la investigación, al hombre casi le da un infarto cuando Harry le dio datos de la Antártida donde se encuentra que todavía sigue habitada pero lejos del mundo no mágico. Pues ellos fingieron la muerte de su civilización sabían que los no mágicos los atacarían con el tiempo así que aprovecharon la erupción del volcán y el pequeño maremoto con ilusiones lo hicieron parecer enorme que supuestamente acabo con ellos.

Así que le iba hacer llegar un libro con todos los datos pero le hizo prometer que no diría nada solo algunas cosas que no revelaban mucho de esta a lo cual el acepto gustoso.

Había pasado un mes desde que Harry y Genzo son novios, pero como el nipón no quiere presionar a su ojiverde a nada cada uno duerme en su propia habitación por su puesto ellos no han pasado de los beso y algunas caricias, si le gustaría dar el siguiente paso pero no quiere que piense que solo quiere sexo no, menos después de lo que ha sufrido.

Lo que no sabe es que Harry también quiere dar el siguiente paso pero le da todavía miedo que cuando estén en la habitación recuerde lo que paso con Draco y se congele o le diga cosas a Genzo cuando él no las merece así que no ha mencionado nada.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPÍTULO 7

Esta pensativo en el instituto mágico cuando se le acerca su mejor amiga una joven rubia ceniza de ojos azules Alemana con su novia una chica rusa de cabello castaño oscuro ojos miel, que les agrada Harry pues es siempre tan educado muy sencillo no es lo que muchos pensaban que sería arrogante, presumido todo por ser el salvador del mundo mágico pero descubrieron que no le gusta llamar la atención además de ser envidiado por varios medí magos ya que él tiene una habilidad para curar natural sin contar que sale con una de las figuras del deporte Genzo Wakabayashi, eso lo descubrieron pues un día el joven lo llevo y lo beso antes de despedirse.

-¿Qué pasa Harry por qué tan pensativo?-la rusa le pregunto.

Suspiro-Hola chicas no es nada-

-Pues no lo parece-le rebatió.

-Yo quisiera estar con Genzo, pero-ellas sabían lo que le había pasado con el idiota como le dice la alemana.

-Harry porque no lo intentas-.

-Tengo miedo Tasha que me congele en la habitación que todo lo que paso ese día me regrese en ese momento-.

-Bueno si ese es el problema hazlo en otro lado-dijo la otra chica, el solo levanto la ceja.

-Veras te cuento un secreto-se acercó para que nadie los oyera.

-Nosotros lo hacemos en otras partes la sala, la cocina, el baño ustedes tienen un jardín háganlo ahí-el chico enrojeció.

-Alexa te pide consejo para que no se congele en la alcoba y tú le dices que lo haga en el jardín para que todos los vean estás loca-le recrimina a su novia la rusa.

-Bueno yo decía además puede usar la magia para que no los vean-su novia niega en serio a veces.

-No le hagas caso Harry mira puedes iniciar un contacto en un lugar neutral ya sea la sala o tu estudio un lugar que no te recuerde la habitación y con el tiempo lo harás sin problemas, habla con tu novio él te ayudara ya verás-sus amigas lo animaron a hacerlo.

-Puedes empezar de apoco Harry-dijo seria Alexa-Habla con el sobre ir un poco más cada vez no de golpe porque los recuerdos te abrumaran pero puede empezar con caricias más atrevidas eventualmente podrán llegar a la culminación, además no creo que te presione hasta el final él sabe lo que pasaste se nota que te ama cariño-lo abrazo como si fuera su hermano pequeño.

Las dos chicas saben que necesita mucho cariño su pequeño hermanito por eso ellas al ser ya Sanadoras ya oficiales lo acogieron bajo su ala aunque él no lo necesita pues el al ser natural, pero nadie le hace bromas o le dice comentarios despectivos pues ellas son las más temidas sanadoras pues las dos tienen un carácter de los mil diablos y todos les tienen miedo.

Harry estaba un poco, bueno en realidad muy nervioso él nunca había tenido intimidad con nadie ya que lo que sucedió con Draco no fue consensual.

Así que tenía miedo a que cuando iniciaría el contacto más íntimo se congelara y saliera corriendo la verdad no quería que nada de eso pasara decidió tomarse un té para calmarse, salió de la cocina vio a su novio viendo la tv ya que hoy es su día de descanso sacando todo su valor gryffindor se sentó a horcadas sobre su novio.

Genzo se sorprendió por lo hecho por su novio vacilante pregunto.

-Harry-el chico se mordió el labio, lo oyo suspirar.

-Yo…bueno quisiera pasar a otro nivel en nuestra relación-murmuro nervioso.

-El ojinegro se sorprendió-Harry no quiero presionarte-

-Lo hable con las chicas ellas me dijeron que fuera de a poco, lo mejor sería hablarlo contigo que-se detuvo.

-Entiendo solo avanzare hasta donde estés a gusto solo dime cuando pare entendido-el ojiverde lo vio agradecido con una gran sonrisa aunque luego la borro se agacho.

Genzo levanto su barbilla para que lo viera a los ojos-Dime que pasa cielo-.

-Lamento ser una carga lo mejor sería que buscaras alguien que no esté dañado-murmuro triste.

-Escúchame Harry tu nunca serás una carga entiendes yo haré lo que necesites, te esperare el tiempo que necesites además si lo vemos de otra forma seria como desenvolver con calma un hermoso regalo-le dijo coqueto a lo que se sonrojó.

El beso inicial fue suave saboreando los labios de su Harry ir con calma no era problema esperaría a que esté listo, las manos del portero recorrieron sus costados con suavidad se metieron bajo la playera mandando pequeñas descargas en la piel del ojiverde el calor que dejaba a su paso es placentero, la boca de Genzo dejo esos carnoso labios para ir bajando por esa estilizada garganta donde dejo besos, mordidas y varios chupetones que hicieron gemir al ojiverde.

Se sentía tan bien lo que Genzo le hacía que solo sentía calor en su cuerpo su miembro empezó a despertar con los roses del cuerpo de su novio, Harry no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado hasta que oyo una risita en su oído reacciono viendo los ojos negros viéndolo con amor.

-Te ves hermoso ruborizado-se fijó bien y ninguno de los dos traía camisa se ruborizó más al ver el musculoso torso del nipón.

-Tengo suerte con un novio tan musculoso-sus ojos se abrieron cuando se dio cuenta de los que dijo se tapó la boca.

-Me agrada saber que te gusta lo que vez-le dijo con voz gruesa en su oído, se levantó le tendió la mano lo vio extrañado.

-Vamos a comer fuera ¿quieres?-el ojiverde sonrió pues no lo presionaba a ser más lejos en este momento se da cuenta que no se equivocó al aceptarlo sus amigas tenían razón el entendería.

Lo llevo a un restaurant que Karts le recomendó donde nadie los reconocería pues en este lugar eran fanáticos del rugby así que el soccer ni siquiera contaba, la comida era buena el lugar tranquilo ya que no había partidos todavía no había mucha gente.

Caminaron por los centros comerciales cercanos muchos lo reconocieron a Genzo, pero no se les acercaron solo lo señalaban aunque se dio cuenta que a quien veían era a su novio por lo que tomo de la cintura para que supieran con quien venía.

Al final del día fue satisfactorio cada uno se fue a dormir a su habitación, no se habían dado cuenta que lo que hoy paso era un gran paso para Harry en su recuperación ya que al permitir un contacto tan íntimo era signo de que inconsciente mente iba dejando atrás lo sucedido con el rubio.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPÍTULO 8

Genzo había estado en las nubes toda la semana solo de recordar lo que había pasado con su novio, había hablado con el doctor este le recomendó seguir así con pasos lentos para que el ojiverde pronto dejara atrás lo sucedido, le advirtió que podría tener una o dos recaídas pero era normal en este tipo de situaciones pues era una forma de auto defensa de su inconsciente en lucha con su consiente después de sufrir un trauma pero solo tendría que consolarlo para que volvieran las cosas a la normalidad.

Unas dos semanas después Harry por fin conocería al rubio Schneider, pues este había oído hablar de su novio Karts que Wakabayashi lo habían atrapado, así que como buen amigo tenía que darle el visto bueno al novio de su excompañero de equipo, aunque su novio solo levanto la ceja dudando de sus "buenas intenciones" como le dijo solo quería molestar al japonés, a lo que el rubio emperador lo miro indignado de que pensara eso de él un novio tan devoto de sus amigos "si claro" le dijo el otro rubio.

Genzo ya le había advertido a Harry como era el rubio, cuando llego al apartamento del nipón entro como si fuera su casa el rubio vio al moreno se acercó despacio lo rodeo como cuándo un depredador ve a su presa, a lo que el moreno solo levanto la ceja si el joven es alto de hecho le saca casi dos cabezas, así que lo vio de lado.

-Ya terminaste o vas a seguir dando vueltas como león enjaulado-le dijo.

-Me agradas, en serio sales con el amargado-el portero lo fulmino con la mirada.

-¿Y tú? no eres una perita en dulce por lo que Karts me comento eres peor que él-le contesto.

-Definitivo me agradas-le tendió la mano-Karl Heinz Schneider-.

-Harry James Potter un gusto-los otros dos jugadores solo rodaron los ojos a las payasadas de los dos jóvenes ya que tenían sonrisas burlonas.

Habían disfrutado de unas pizzas, refrescos, helado hoy era día de comida chatarra así que a disfrutar platicaron se rieron de las aventuras juntos.

-Bueno Genzo debo felicitarte te búscate un novio guapo, no como yo-dijo petulante.

-Tienes razón, si fuera como tú sería mejor parecido no crees-dijo sarcástico el ojiverde con una gran sonrisa, el rubio entrecerró los ojos luego se rieron.

Tanto Genzo como Karts solo los ignoraban se habían dado cuenta que estos habían encontrado un modo de comunicarse siendo sarcásticos entre ellos. Por lo menos Karl encontró otro igual a él pensó su novio.

Harry no sabe qué hacer con sus amigas locas hace unos días le mandaron una dotación de condones de sabores a su novio, por lo que el portero lo vio extrañado el ojiverde quería que se lo tragara la tierra. Estos regalos le llegaron pues como les había mencionado de qué primer acercamiento entre él y Genzo fue bien, así que ella le mandan cosas para que pronto lleguen al siguiente nivel.

Y hoy le había llegado otro paquete, lo vio con temor en la mesa la verdad no quería abrirlo que podrían haberle mandado, como ellas cada que salen de viaje a otros países ya sea por trabajo o escapada de fin de semana, como ellas lo llaman le mandan obsequios pero por lo regular eran ropa o reliquias pero desde las cosas han mejorado con su novio no es que lo hayan hecho todavía, pero ya las caricias son más atrevidas y sus amigas le mandan, condones, látigo y otras cosas que no quiere imaginar.

La puerta se abrió entrando Genzo seguido de Karts y Karl se saludaron.

-Y esto no lo piensas abrir-pregunto Karl viendo el regalo en la mesa.

-Por mi salud mental no-dijo claro.

El rubio solo negó y abrió el regalo sus ojos se abrieron ya que no dejo caer el papel-¡Wow! nunca imagine ver este libro es difícil de encontrar-.

-Lo que sea te lo puedes quedar-dijo sin más el mago, mientras entra a la cocina.

-Seguro también con el obsequio pequeño-pregunto al rubio asomando la cabeza por la puerta, asintió el moreno.

Los otros dos jugadores se acercaron para ver que era Karts palmeo su cara y el nipón solo negó.

Karts había palmeado su cara pues su novio no dejaría de insistir en hacer todo lo del libro.

Genzo negó esa chicas estaban locas, Harry era muy tímido para hacer todo lo que dice el libro "Kama Sutra de hombres" sabía que Karl era un pervertido así que lo sentía por su amigo y compañero de equipo, pues sabía que este llegaría muy cansado a los entrenamientos.

Alexa y Tasha cada día eran más felices pues su querido pupilo, mejoraba a pasos agigantados en su relación con el guapo nipón y es que sin proponérselo Harry estaba rodeado de chicos sexy, como ellas le hacían burla pues sabían que muchos y muchas lo envidiaban, uno por el novio que tenía y otra por ser amigo de varios futbolistas famosos como el Káiser que muchos arrastraban la cobija por él.

Ellas cuando recién lo conocieron, se sentían molestas Alexa, Tasha furiosa pues una prima de ella había sido violada y se suicidó a causa de esto, por eso ella se volvió muy protectora de Harry cuando él les confeso por que se vino a vivir a Alemania.

Después él les confeso lo que sentía por el joven que lo ayudo al llegar al país, ellas le decían que no huyera que le dijera lo que siente pero se había negado.

El día que se supone que lo dejaría lo vieron llegar contento una sonrisa que no tenía igual, por eso quisieron conocer al hombre que le había devuelto la sonrisa a su amigo decir que se sorprendieron de saber quién era un eufemismo y Harry ni si quiera se había dado cuenta que salía con uno de los jugadores más famosos del país e internacional.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Harry recorría el mercado más grande de China ya que estaba en ese país pues se había especializado en cirugías de alto riesgo ya que utilizaba un poco de magia para ese tipo de operaciones muggles pues lo tenía permitido, su reputación está creciendo a pasos agigantados.

Llevaba un pequeño cofrecito mágico con varios compartimentos en los cuales había varios ingredientes raros que iba a mandarle al profesor Snape estos se los mandaba como agradecimiento por lo que había hecho por el en el colegio.

Para Genzo le había comprado varios tés exóticos del lugar así como varios recuerditos más y algunos para Karts y Karl que ya se habían convertido en amigos.

También estaba empezando con su investigación algo que le venía rondado durante algún tiempo, recogiendo datos en ese país y los que recogería en los que visitara en los próximos meses le ayudarían a completar dicha investigación la cual esperaba que estuviera lista en menos de tres años.

En el mundo mágico.

Todavía muchos se preguntaban porque no había aparecido el salvador del mundo mágico, sus supuestos amigos estaban desesperados porque no había ninguna noticia, sin él cerca no eran nada a la pelirroja todos le hacían burla porque Harry la dejo, el que más sufría su ausencia era Draco que odiaba cada día lo que hizo todo por emborracharse su tortura era recordar la suave piel contra la suya su olor su sabor, también le dolían las lágrimas en haber traicionado su confianza sabía que nunca lo recuperaría por eso había tomado una decisión no se casaría nunca, tendría un bebe para seguir el nombre de la familia pero su corazón estaba muerto no volvería a amar solo al ojiverde que se llevó su corazón con él.

Tanto Severus como él hicieron un trato no hablarían de Harry, el rubio sabe que se ex le manda cartas a su padrino y Severus sabe que Draco siempre lo va a amar como el amo, ama y amara a Lily toda su vida lamenta tanto lo que paso pero no puede hacer nada solo estar al pendiente el moreno, el cual le mando hace unos meses su diploma de Sanado el cual puso en su cofre con la foto de su madre.

Hace unos días le mando unos ingredientes raros que casi llora de felicidad ya que son muy difíciles de encontrar, a veces se pregunta por dónde anda ese mocoso pero sabe que es feliz como nunca lo fue en el mundo mágico por lo menos en Londres.

En Alemania

El último partido fue difícil ya que es para calificar a la copa de campeones donde sabía que le tocaba enfrentar al equipo de Tsubasa ese partido lo esperaba con ansias, esta vez sería diferente ya que por fin se había dado cuenta que no lo amaba solo era una ilusión pues sabía que Tsubasa solo lo veía como un hermano.

Aunque en realidad extrañaba mucho a Harry llevaba casi un mes en China hizo dos operaciones complicadas que salieron bien, también estaba con lo de su investigación pero había preparado todo para una cena romántica para dentro de dos días que llegaba, eso le recordó lo que hizo hace unos meses con Tsubasa todavía no podía creer que hubiera hecho su amigo.

Flash back

Había terminado de entrenar sonó su celular lo contesto por inercia pues pensó que podría ser Harry o sus padres.

-Bueno-contesto.

-¡Wakabayashi!-

-¿Tsubasa? ¿Estás bien pasa algo malo?-pregunto extrañado pues se oía un poco nervioso.

-¿Me podrías recibir en tu casa unos días?-

-Claro no hay ningún problema ¿pero porque?-

-Te explico pasado mañana llego-colgó, se quedó viendo el celular que le pasaba.

Llego a su casa todavía un poco contrariado por la llamada, el moreno lo vio.

-¿Estas bien Genzo?-

-Sí, solo que Tsubasa me llamo pero-se quedó pensativo.

-¿Dijo algo malo?-le pregunto.

-No me pidió que si podía quedarse aquí unos días le dije que sí, cuando le pregunte ¿Por qué? Me dijo que luego me decía-levanto la vista para ver a su novio-No te molesta que le ofreciera quedarse-.

-Por supuesto que no es tu amigo casi hermano, puede que sea algo grave o talvez problemas del corazón-dijo recordando cuando el llego.

No vio el rostro del ojinegro, solo oyo una gran carcajada, el ojiverde solo lo vio extrañado por su actitud tardo un rato en tranquilizarse.

-Lo siento pero Tsubasa con problemas de amor, no lo conoces el solo piensa en el futbol-contesto.

-Bueno todo puede ser, una vez Karts me dijo que tú eras igual antes de conocerme-le sonrió con descaro.

-No puedes negar que nadie puede resistirse a alguien tan sexy-le dijo al oído mientras besa su cuello, se abrazan y besan con caricias más atrevidas, el ruido del timbre los interrumpe se separan con renuencia para recibir la comida que pidieron.

Como al medio día Tsubasa llego con Genzo que lo fue a recoger al aeropuerto, lo pudo notar que su amigo estaba muy tenso, era rara su actitud ya que él es muy seguro de las cosas quiso preguntarle pero prefirió dejar que le dijera el solo.

Entraron en la sala bajo su maleta una voz los distrajo-Genzo-los dos ojinegros voltearon a ver de dónde venía la voz, el medio campista vio como un joven muy guapo se acercó a Wakabayashi le dio un beso luego le sonrió.

-Hola debes se Tsubasa, Genzo me hablo de ti disculpa que no pueda quedarme pero tengo guardia acomódate, siéntete como en casa-volvió a besar a su amigo salió del lugar.

Volteo a ver al guardameta con los ojos bien abiertos sorprendido, su amigo sintió la mirada volteo.

-¿Qué?-

-¡Es tu novio!-

-Sí, se llama Harry-

-¿Tienes novio? ¿Tú?-frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?-lo vio feo que se supone que significaba.

-Bueno-se pasó la mano por el pelo-Es que como solo te interesaba en ser el mejor portero, no me imagine que tu bueno tuvieras novio, de hecho nunca pensé que pensaras en uno-le contesto un poco apenado.


	10. Chapter 10

p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-TRAD" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New';"Capítulo 10/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-TRAD" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New';"El portero no sabía si sentirse alagado o insultado por lo que le dijo su amigo, pensaba que no tenía sentimientos o qué./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-TRAD" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New';"-Mira Tsubasa si tengo el sueño de ser uno de los mejores porteros del mundo, pero también tengo una vida que vivir-le dijo más tranquilo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-TRAD" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New';"-Lo entiendo-entonces abrió los ojos-Sera mejor que me vaya no quiero importunar-./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-TRAD" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New';"-Hey tranquilo, a Harry no le molesta la casa es grande, podemos estar a gusto todos-le sonrió-Vamos para que te acomodes-caminaron al segundo piso para dejarlo en la que sería su habitación./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-TRAD" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-TRAD" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New';"Más tarde los dos estaban en el jardín./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-TRAD" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New';"-Genzo, ¿cómo lo conociste?-le pregunto un poco apenado su amigo sonrió/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-TRAD" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New';"-Chocamos literalmente, sabes que corro en las mañanas y ahí choque con él-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-TRAD" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New';"-Se ve más joven-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-TRAD" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New';"-Tiene dieseis se acaba de graduar de médico cirujano-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-TRAD" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New';"-En serio es de aquí-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-TRAD" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New';"-No él es ingles llego para acabar su carrera en Alemania-esa sería su historia oficial, lo demás solo era entre Harry y él./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-TRAD" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-TRAD" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New';"Tanto Genzo como Harry lo notaban muy nervioso que miraba a cada rato a la calle como esperando que apareciera alguien. Harry se acercó con una gran taza de té con un poco de poción tranquilizante que su novio le pidió que le pusiera./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-TRAD" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New';"-¿Tsubasa, me vas a decir que pasa?-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-TRAD" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New';"El menor suspiro-Yo, ¡no sé qué hacer!-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-TRAD" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New';"-¿De qué?, ¡explícame para que te ayude!-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-TRAD" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New';"El medio se sentía extrañamente tranquilo para decirles las cosas que lo agobiaban./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-TRAD" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New';"-Hace unos meses transfirieron a Santana al San José, al principio pensé que sería bueno que estuviera aquí, ya sabes un rival al cual vencer-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-TRAD" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New';"-Entiendo eso no le veo problema-dijo el portero pero vio de reojo como su novio escondió una sonrisa detrás de su taza./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-TRAD" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New';"-No lo había visto, hasta-se paró, se jalo un poco el cabello-Estábamos en el aeropuerto pues íbamos a Italia a enfrentar a nuestro rival, ahí estaba llegando el San José vi a Santana me jalo para hablar un momento, a lo cual no le vi ningún problema-siguió caminando./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-TRAD" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New';"Genzo vio que Harry sonreía, mientras su amigo solo caminaba y mascullaba cosas que no entendía./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-TRAD" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New';"-¡Tsubasa!-le dijo en advertencia./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-TRAD" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New';"-Me beso está bien, me dijo que me ama, que quería tener una relación conmigo-grito, mientras el ojiverde se tapa con una almohada la boca para no reírse más fuerte, él lo ve como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-TRAD" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New';"-Déjame ver si entendí, saliste huyendo de Cataluña porque Santana se te declaro-incrédulo lo veía./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-TRAD" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New';"-Sí-dejándose caer en el sillón./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-TRAD" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New';"-¿Porque?-pregunto sin entender, los dos se veían sin decir nada./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-TRAD" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New';"-Tiene miedo, pues no imagino que él le correspondiera y si no me equivoco seria su primer novio, no sabe que pensar que lo siguiera hasta Cataluña o me equivoco-dijo el ojiverde./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-TRAD" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New';"-¿Eso es verdad?-quiso saber Genzo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-TRAD" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New';"-Yo, bueno es…es que pensé que realizaría mi sueño antes de iniciar un romance, no estaba en mis planes además nunca me imaginé que Carlos me correspondiera, él se veía tan frio sin emociones creo que por eso me permití enamorarme-derrotado confeso./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-TRAD" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New';"-¿Qué piensas hacer?-le pregunto el portero./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-TRAD" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New';"-No lo sé si lo supiera no hubiera venido, pensé que venir me ayudaría, yo pensé que tú me entenderías ya que pensé que no tenías una vida aparte del futbol-en eso Harry no aguanto más empezó a reírse sin control mientras la cara de su novio era un poema por lo dicho por el otro nipón. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-TRAD" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New';"Un rato después de que salió del shock, aunque seguía oyendo la risa de su novio al cual ignoro un rato para dirigirse al idiota de su amigo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-TRAD" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New';"-En serio eres un idiota Tsubasa, claro que tengo una vida todos la tenemos pero por supuesto no la andamos contando a todo el mundo, Misugi por ejemplo él vive con Müller desde hace meses, Ryo sale con Sanade y yo no lo hice hasta que encontré a la persona indicada-dijo mientras Harry ya había controlado su risa lo veía un poco sonrojado por las palabras de su novio./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-TRAD" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New';"Tsubasa se sentía fatal por haberle dicho lo que le dijo a su amigo era verdad todos tenían una vida privada, Rivaul tenía su familia pero eso no le impedía seguir jugando, seguir su sueño, porque estaba tan ciego./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-TRAD" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-TRAD" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New';"-Tsubasa-le dijo más tranquilo Genzo-Sé que tienes miedo de que Santana talvez no sea lo que tú piensas, pero si no lo intentas como vas a saberlo, además él ya se arriesgó a venir aquí para tenerte lo menos que debes hacer es hablar con el-le dijo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-TRAD" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New';"-Mira Tsubasa, puedo decirte por experiencia que el amor duele-dijo con mirada melancólica el ojiverde-Pero también es maravilloso cuando encuentras a la persona indicada-dijo tomando la mano del portero quien le dio un beso en la sien./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-TRAD" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New';"-Piénsalo de acuerdo-dijo el nipón, dejando al otro japonés pensando en lo que hablaron./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-TRAD" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-TRAD" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New';"Venían de regreso unas horas más tarde Genzo y Harry de haber ido a comprar lo que necesitarían para la cena y el desayuno./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-TRAD" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New';"-¿Qué crees que haga?-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-TRAD" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New';"-Conociendo a Tsubasa si se trata de futbol se esfuerza, pero con esto no lo sé-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-TRAD" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New';"-En otras palabras lo pospondrá hasta el último-el ojinegro asintió./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-TRAD" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New';"Caminaban con calma cuando lo vio de reojo con esa mirada y sonrisa que le dio escalofríos trato de resistir pero no pudo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-TRAD" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New';"-¿Porque creo que no me gusta esa sonrisa?-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-TRAD" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New';"-Mi sonrisa no te gusta-puso mirada inocente, el entrecerró los ojos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-TRAD" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New';"-No me engañas planeas algo-aseguro./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-TRAD" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New';"-Talvez, ¿quieres saber?-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-TRAD" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Courier New';"-Definitivamente no, tus locuras que estoy seguro que esas locas te ayudaran, no quiero tener nada que ver además puedo fingir demencia después-sonrió solo oyo reírse a su novio./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p 


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Tres días después le había avisado a Tsubasa que llegarían tarde que habían dejado la comida lista que Harry tenia guardia en el hospital por lo que no habría nadie en casa.

Ese día Tsubasa había ido de turismo como le recomendaron Genzo y su novio como sabía que no estarían después de llegar se calentó la comida se sentó en el jardín ya que es muy tranquilo, su mente vagaba.

-Sabía que eras escurridizo pero no imagine que tanto-sus ojos se abrieron de golpe con un poco de miedo volteo despacio viendo a Carlos Santana de brazos cruzados vestía un pantalón de mezclilla azul claro, tenis azul oscuro, una playera blanca tipo polo pegada al cuerpo haciendo resaltar sus bien formado torso y musculosos brazos.

El carioca lo veía con una mirada seria por lo cual trago con dificultad, Carlos por su parte nunca se imaginó que Tsubasa se escondería de él después de declarársele no lo encontraba por ningún lado, ni en su club sabían dónde estaba. Por suerte una carta apareció en sus cosas después del entrenamiento con el equipo, por curiosidad la abrió en esta le decía donde se encontraba el joven escapista que si quería verlo tenía que estar ese preciso día en la dirección señalada.

-¿Q…que ha…haces aquí?-pregunto.

-¿Yo?, no sería mejor preguntar que haces tú aquí, nadie sabe dónde te metiste-desvió la mirada era cierto a nadie le dijo dónde estaría.

-Yo…-

-Tanto me odias que no quieres estar en el mismo lugar que yo-

-¿Qué nooo?-levanto la mirada para verlo, no lo odia nunca podría hacerlo.

-¿Entonces dime porque?-desesperado pregunto.

-Tengo miedo correcto-dijo, el carioca lo veía sin poder creerlo.

-¿Miedo de que?-se pasó la mano por el cabello.

-De esto, de que no sea lo que espero, de lo que siento-viéndolo agobiado.

-Explícamelo que no te entiendo Tsubasa-

-Yo…no espere esto que me amaras creí que no sentías nada por nadie, cuando me dijiste que me ama me dio miedo la verdad es que no pensé tener mi propia vida hasta que cumpliera mi sueño, es una tontería ¿no?-con una triste sonrisa-Soy un idiota-dejando caer la cabeza derrotado.

De todo lo que había pensado el carioca nunca se imaginó que esta era la razón.

-¿Tsubasa me amas?-pregunto esperanzado.

-Si-sin verlo estaba viendo el piso con las mejillas rojas, le levanto la cara para que lo viera a los ojos.

-Entonces porque huiste, si sabias lo que sentía-quiso saber.

-Nunca he pensado en el amor, antes de conocerte sabía que eras conocido como el ciborg del futbol por eso no me importo dejar que mi corazón te amara, eras tan frio e indiferente que sabía que mi corazón estaba a salvo contigo-le confeso.

-Pensaste que no me fijaría en ti, con lo que estabas seguro que no saldrías herido-el asintió-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo Tsubasa?-.

-¿No estás enojado conmigo?-el carioca negó.

-Nunca podría, aunque si un poco herido por que no me dijiste nada pensé que te molestaba mi presencia-

-Lamento si te hice sentir así es solo que, fue más fácil poner el futbol primero, era menos complicado a enfrentar las cosas y…-frunció el ceño-¿Cómo sabias que estaba aquí?-.

-Eso, recibí una carta ayer donde me decía dónde encontrarte aquí me tienes-dijo con descaro.

Antes de que pudiera preguntar cualquier cosa el carioca lo beso, quitándole todo pensamiento racional demostrándose en ese beso todo lo que sentían.

Desde la ventana de la cocina-Sabes que Tsubasa me culpara por esto-aseguro.

-Porque lo haría tú no sabes nada de nada, o me equivoco-dijo sonriendo.

-Aun así lo hará-

-Pesimista, siempre eres así-

-Mmmm no cuando te tengo cerca-le dijo con la nariz acariciando se cuello, el ojiverde lo beso acariciando su torso bien formado-Me estas provocando-le gruño a lo que el inglés asintió.

Sin más lo jalo del brazo para subir las escaleras entrando a la habitación donde la sello Harry.

Antes de llegar a la cama, el ojiverde ya estaba casi desnudo pues Genzo se había vuelto experto en quitarle la ropa, el nipón tampoco se quedaba atrás pues su ropa no estaba por arte de magia.

Genzo besanba todo el torso de Harry con calma sin prisa, mientras el acaricia la musculosa espalda de su novio el calor de la piel contra la suya lo hace desearlo más.

Vuelve a besarlo con tranquilidad, una de las piernas del menor rodea la cintura del portero, la mano de Genzo recorre su costado bajando por la cadera acariciando su muslo, Harry gime al sentir el calor cerca de su miembro.

Los dedos delinean el semi erecto miembro de Harry el cual solo gime como Genzo nota que no se tensa ni lo rechaza continua con su juego, el cuerpo bajo él se arquea y restregar con placer su mano continua con un ritmo constante.

Puede sentir como empieza a tensarse sabe que no tardara mucho apresura la masturbación oyéndolo gritar al correrse sobre su mano.

Harry abre los ojos después de haber sentido su clímax, solo ve que Genzo está lamiendo sus dedos, se pone rojo al tener una idea de lo que está haciendo.

Genzo vuelve a besar a Harry para compartir su sabor con él, tanto un poco su suerte, su mano lo acaricia se acerca a ese pequeño agujero que tanto desea haciendo círculos a su alrededor siente a su novio ponerse tenso pero no dejo de besarlo ni abrazarlo. Así que quita su mano para subirla sacar algo de debajo de la almohada un tubo de lubricante, el ojiverde solo levanta la ceja.

-Lo uso cada vez que tengo deseos de hacerte el amor-se ríe, pero también se siente alagado de que haga eso con tal de no presionarlo.

Poniendo el lubricante en sus dedos vuelve a su labor entra despacio haciendo círculos, viendo esos bellos ojo donde hay un poco de temor, pero sobre todo hay confianza eso hace que su pecho se hinche de orgullo de saber que Harry confía en él.

Siguió un segundo dedo con el cual fue extendiéndolo, siguió un tercero el cual retiro después tomo el lubricante para poner en su miembro, se acomodó entre sus piernas pero levanto la vista para pedirle permiso, el ojiverde asintió.

Harry jadeo sintió un poco de escozor Genzo era grande obligo a su cuerpo a relajarse movió un poco la cadera.

Genzo apretó los dientes dios era tan estrecho quería moverse pero sabía que debía esperar o lo lastimaría eso no lo haría nunca.

El movimiento que le indico que podía seguir se movió despacio, después salió y volvió a entrar oyéndolo jadear, las manos de Harry se enterraban en su espalda pero le gustaba sentir como sé arquea su novio al verlo lleno de placer eso es lo que quiere mostrarle lo que es en realidad adorarlo como se merece.

-¿Genzo quiero que me?-besa su boca pues lo dos están muy cerca de terminar no se equivocó unas envestidas después se tragó el grito de Harry, el siguió con un poco más para gritar al correrse dentro de su amado Harry.

Se dejó caer a un lado saliendo despacio para no lastimarlo lo jalo pegándolo a su cuerpo, beso su frente húmeda feliz el ojinegro tapo a los dos pues Harry ya se había dormido, lo acaricio pues era su primera vez juntos.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

El amanecer llego como todos los días, el sol le daba directo a los ojos abriéndolos con pesar al tratar de levantarse unos brazos se lo impidieron bajando la vista vio, unos musculosos brazos color caramelo deteniéndolo en ese momento enrojeció pues se durmió con Carlos besándose y acariciándose aunque no pasó nada, el trae una playera de algodón y sus bóxer pero el carioca solo trae uno bóxer negros dejando ver su bien formado cuerpo, que pensaría Genzo si lo viera así, solo esperaba no haberlo despertado anoche que pena pensó.

-¿En qué piensas Tsubasa?-pregunto el carioca en su oído.

-Solo espero que no nos hubiera oído Genzo-el sonrió.

-Tranquilo, si te reclama entonces nos oyo y si no pues no se enteró-

-Cómo puedes decirlo como si nada-todo rojo

-Tsubasa él sabía lo que podía pasar al invitarme a venir, además no creo que mencione nada si se preocupa por tu felicidad-

-Lo sé es solo-se pasó las manos por la cara-No estoy acostumbrado a esto-lo abrazo.

Bajaron a desayunar ya los esperaba Genzo se veía radiante al igual que Harry, él carioca no lo podía culparlo el joven es muy guapo si no estuviera enamorado de Tsubasa talvez lo envidiaría, pues tenía suerte.

Unas horas después la pareja despedía a Tsubasa y Santana que regresaban a Cataluña antes de irse Harry se acercó al carioca.

-No desperdicies esta oportunidad-el dios del soccer solo asintió, sabiendo quien fue el que lo localizo para decirle donde andaba su escurridizo nipón.

Fin flash back.

Genzo sabía que desde ese día Tsubasa era más feliz unos días después le hablo para decirle que todo estaba bien, solo le habían gritado sus compañeros de equipo y el entrenador porque no les dijo donde se había metido, también le informo que ahora vivía con Santana pues este no quería que estuviera solo.

El portero estaba feliz por su amigo, él estaba desesperado por ver a Harry pues después de que Tsubasa y Santana se fueran su novio también tenía que irse y no lo había visto en dos meses después de haberlo amado en esa noche maravillosa, ahora solo quería abrazarlo y dormir abrazados.

Harry todavía estaba sorprendido que ya llevara un año y medio viviendo en Alemania su vida había cambiado radicalmente ahora era un sanador y un médico el mundo no mágico era un excelente cirujano se había especializado en cirugías de alto riesgo ya que siempre contaba con la ayuda de sus inseparables amigas Alexa y Tasha el dúo de locas como les decía con cariño.

Tenía seis meses que se había casado con Genzo fue una boda muy divertida con todos sus amigos. Lo único que tuvo que aguantar para vergüenza de su esposo, fue que sus suegros le hicieron un interrogatorio para poder entregarle a su hijo como si fuera una virgen recuerda eso:

Flash back

Ya que hace una semana después de llegar de China su amado Genzo después de que lo recogiera en el aeropuerto y pasaran la noche abrazados al despertar el ojiverde se encontró solo en la cama frunció un poco el ceño, pero vio una nota en la cama la cual tomo leyó:

 ** _"_** ** _cásate con migo"_**

Era lo que decía la nota, una cajita apareció frente a sus ojos alzo la vista donde su novio parado con la mano extendida, tomo la caja con las manos temblorosas la abrió una hermosa sortija de oro blanco con un rubí cuadrado. "Si" susurro emocionado le puso el anillo en el dedo besando suavemente sus labios, mientras él no podía dejar de derramar lágrimas de felicidad, las cuales fueron secadas con los besos de su prometido.

Después ya estaban preparando todo para la boda

-Estas seguro que quieres que la ceremonia sea aquí, Genzo la podeos hacer en Japón por mí no hay ningún inconveniente-.

-No, me gusta mi país, pero mi vida está aquí mi sueño se cristalizo aquí, también te conocí en este país, me enamore de ti-.

-Si pero tus padres no estarán contentos-.

-Ellos casi nunca estuvieron conmigo mi entrenador es más mi padre que ellos-siguieron viendo los detalles aunque no fueron muchos, pues tanto las organizadoras se auto impusieron el dúo de locas aunque ellos en realidad no se opusieron era lo mejor pues no tenían idea de muchas cosas, prácticamente todo estaba listo solo esperaban el día de la boda.

El teléfono sonó insistente, el portero contesto-Señor Fogartini-el ojiverde solo veía la cara de su novio con una gran seriedad hasta enojado en cierto momento para después la resignación.

-Todo bien-pregunto después de que colgó.

-No, el señor Fogartini me informo que mis padres se comunicaron con él para saber si era cierto lo mi boda, ya que Fredy no quiso decirles nada pues el sigue enojado de que casi nunca me ven-molesto dijo.

-Bueno sabía que eso pasaría no puedes negarlo, pueden pensar que quiero tu fama o tu dinero-el nipón veía a su novio como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza.

-Pero tú eres más rico que mis padres-bufó.

-Si pero ellos no lo saben solo saben que soy un extranjero que va hacerle daño a su bebé-tubo que morderse la mejilla para no reírse de la cara que puso al ser nombrado bebé.

Dos días después sus futuros suegros llegaron el ojinegro estaba molesto, pues todavía tenían la osadía de venir a interrogar a su novio.

-¿Y dinos a que te dedicas?-

-¡Padre!-gruño.

-Tranquilo Genzo, soy médico cirujano-

-¿No eres demasiado joven?-dijo el hombre.

-Si soy joven pero soy considerado un niño genio-tranquilo contesto.

-Usted sabe joven, que mi hijo heredara todos nuestros negocios al morir nosotros-

-¡Padre eso es suficiente! Harry no es un caza fortunas él es mucho más rico que tú-grito muy molesto ya que su novio era la persona más desinteresada que conocía.

-Genzo, tranquilo por favor mire señor Wakabayashi yo sé que está preocupado por su hijo pero no necesito su dinero, mis padres me dejaron mucho dinero más del que podre gastar en mi vida, al cumplir veinte años heredare el título de Lord Potter tengo un asiento en la cámara de los lores, así que puedo entender lo que siente pero no soy esa clase de persona-termino.

Después de la plática y las disculpas de los padres de su novio aseguraron que asistirían a la unión entre ellos.

Fin flash back


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

El día de la boda llego

Un hermoso día soleado en Mayo casi un año después de conocerse se unen en matrimonio.

La casa o más bien el hermoso jardín donde se realizara la boda y fiesta es una que pertenece a la abuela de Tasha que feliz la ofreció para el evento.

Había muchos invitados, Karts, Karl, Müller fue solo ya que Misugi no lo acompaño, también fueron Tsubasa y Santana.

Así como los del equipo del Hamburgo, Ryo, Sanade, Yuzo, Jito, Kasuki, hasta Hyuga y Wakashimatsu ya que a este lo conoció Harry cuando opero su muñeca por una vieja lesión, que sano rápido mientras él le atendía hablaron un poco de sus vidas fue cando el ojiverde dijo el que era novio de Genzo el portero se sorprendió. Lo invito y como Hyuga es su novio pues también fue.

También invito a Taro, el cual vino con Napoleón ya que aunque no sabía el castaño venia porque Pierre lo había obligado a no dejarlo solo y el rubio también quería saber chismes de la selección japonesa, lo que era Napoleón y su novio Gino como les gustaba estar al tanto de los romances y todo de los futbolista.

Pues al nipón le había llegado la invitación a la boda el cual podía venir con un acompañante, al principio pensaba ir con su padre pero este no pudo pues hacia solo unos meses que se casó y su nueva esposa le consiguió que por fin pudieran irse de luna de miel y pues él no les arruinaría eso, así que le había hablado de eso al rubio francés Napoleón que se había convertido en su amigo, lo que no sabía el castaño era, que Pierre lo oyo y obligo a Napoleón a acompañarlo.

La mayoría de los integrantes de la selección japonesa están contentos de que su querido Wakabayashi haya encontrado a un apersona a la cual amar, aunque decir que les sorprendió fue decir poco, solo los que ya conocían a Harry no se sorprendieron de hecho Ryo le aposto a todos después de que lo conocieron en navidad que Genzo se casaría con el joven Médico en un año máximo.

Todas las voces se silenciaron al oír la música que anunciaba que el novio se acercaba en la mesa donde estaba el ministro que los uniría en matrimonio ahí el nipón ya esperaba con un hermoso traje azul marino con una camisa plata, corbata plata, zapatos negros. A su lado su inseparable entrenador, que le dio todo para poder llegar a Alemania y por consiguiente conocer a Harry, en la primera fila sus padres sentados dándole todo el apoyo.

Genzo no puede más que estar impresionado por ver a Harry, se ve espectacular con el hermoso traje blanco con bordados plata, camisa blanca, corbata blanca y zapatos blancos, y con esa gran sonrisa sus ojos brillan.

Genzo lo toma de la cintura para besarlo con tranquilidad ya que desde ahora es suyo solo suyo el juez los declaro esposos, así que nadie va a quitárselo.

Todas las miradas están en el centro de la pista donde realizan su primer baile como pareja casada, Harry no puede dejar de sonreír se siente más feliz que nunca.

Al principio sintió un poco de remordimiento al dejar a todos los que conocía pero después se dio cuenta que era su vida, si él era infeliz de que servía estar con tus supuestos amigos, en cambio lejos es feliz ya que por primera vez es Harry solo Harry no con ningún maldito título.

-Wakabayashi se ve feliz-

-Era lógico solo cuando esta con Harry sonríe así, no recuerdan cuando los conocimos-dijo Ryo.

-Cómo olvidarlo casi te golpea Wakabayashi- dijo en burla Sanae.

-Bueno no pueden culparme, por confundirlo con una hermosa chica-todos asintieron.

-Dinos, Taro como van las cosas en Francia-pregunto uno de los chicos.

-Va bien estoy asentándome en el equipo-

-Y dinos que paso con tu admirador, el chico italiano-en eso agudizo el oído el francés esto tenía que saberlo Pierre sino lo despellejaba vivo.

-¿Cual admirador? no me dijiste de alguno Misaki-pregunto en tono desinteresado.

-Bueno-se sonrojo ya que este chico lo conoció cuando viajaba con su padre después de dejar Japón, Pietro le ha dicho que está enamorado de él pero el nipón no lo toma mucho en cuenta, solo se siente incómodo al ser cuestionado por el joven.

-Dinos que ha pasado-

-No mucho, no he hablado con él en varios meses-pero el francés sabía que su capitán debía enterarse pronto.

Fin Flash back


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

Genzo descansa en su departamento a pesar de que la temporada tiene unos días que empezó el equipo titular se presentara hasta el martes de la próxima semana, ya que por desgracia no pudo irse de luna de miel después de la boda por eso unos tres meses después, su equipo le dio quince días para pasarla con Harry la primera semana se fueron a la playa más bien a la isla de los Black que era un paraíso regresaron tres días antes de terminar los días de descanso, su teléfono sonó al ver el nombre contesto.

-Hola Müller como estas-despreocupado contesto.

-No estoy bien Genzo, es Misugi está mal, lo tienen internado se desplomo después del entrenamiento-

-¿QUE? Que tan grave esta-

-Muy grave la cirugía que necesita es muy riesgosa y ningún doctor quiere hacerla, pero una enfermera me dijo que hay un doctor que puede hacerla solo que no sabe dónde contactarlo-

-Dime su nombre y yo te ayudo-desesperado por la salud de su amigo.

-Es Harry-dijo débil, el guardameta se congelo cierto su amor es el mejor las operaciones que él hace son de alto riesgo.

-Müller yo lo llamo haremos todo para salvarlo-

-Genzo gracias-con voz llorosa colgó.

No tardo ni un minuto le mando mensaje a Harry explicándole la situación de su amigo, el ojiverde le dijo que lo veía en el hospital, ya que había ido ver a las chicas.

Le pidió a Müller la dirección del hospital el cuarto y quien lo atendía, luego esa información se la mando a Harry.

Los minutos se volvieron horas para Müller después que el entrenador del equipo de Misugi le llamo para informarle lo sucedido, se congelo cuando los doctores le dijeron que la operación era muy riesgos y ellos no se atrevían a hacerla, pero la esperanza volvió cuando supo que había otra posibilidad, el esposo de su amigo y compañero de equipo podía salvarle la vida a su amor.

Salto un poco saliendo de sus pensamientos cuando sintió una mano en su hombro levanto la vista y ahí estaban tanto Genzo como Karts apoyándolo.

Una hora después vieron a Harry venir con unos papales tanto Genzo como Karts se le acercaron el los llevo un poco más lejos de todos los compañeros de equipo del otro japonés.

-¿Cómo esta Harry?-preguntó sin rodeos.

-Mal, Genzo la operación es difícil pero no imposible solo que hay un problema-

-¿Cual es pregunto?-el alemán.

-No puedo hacerla totalmente a la manera muggle, necesito usar magia-mordiendo se el labio.

-¡Hazlo!-dijo el guardameta.

-No, es tan fácil Genzo-

-¿Porque no Harry?-

-Haber Wakabayashi-dijo exasperado su amigo-No crees que va a ser raro que Misugi que siempre ha sufrido del corazón de buenas a primeras se cure milagrosamente-.

-¡Oh lo siento Harry!-dijo apenado por su arrebato.

-No hay problema Genzo, hay una opción podemos decirle a Müller de la magia pero deberá jurar no decir nada y Misugi seguir todas las instrucciones para que no haya sospechas-

-¡Harry no tendrás problemas!-dijo su esposo.

-No Müller, es el esposo de Misugi así que es uno de los interesados-.

Tanto Genzo como Karts le hablaron a su amigo entraron aun consultorio y ahí le explicaron los tres el mundo de la magia, al principio nos le creyó, pero Karts que lo conocía de años no le mentiría así que acepto y el alemán juraría lo que fuera con tal de que salvaran a su esposo.

Después de preparar a Misugi entro a cirugía seria larga como le advirtió el moreno las horas eran un martirio para el joven alemán recibió un poco de consuelo cuando sus suegros llegaron, se veían tan preocupados ellos penaban que ya todo estaba bien con su hijo y ahora esto, solo esperaban que saliera bien se tranquilizaron un poco al oír el nombre del doctor ya que el joven había ganado fama muy rápido por las cirugías complicadas y peligrosas realizadas con éxito.

Diez horas después un cansado pero satisfecho doctor Potter apareció.

-Señor Müller-el joven salto de inmediato.

-¿Como esta?-sus suegros también se acercaron.

-Estable, fuera de peligro, su recuperación será un poco lenta permanecerá dormido veinticuatro horas para que su cuerpo se adapte a los cambios, su corazón está bien recuperado en un setenta por ciento-.

-Doctor, disculpe mi falta de tacto pero podrá volver a jugar-pregunto el entrenador aunque tenía poco en Alemania el chico se había encariñado con el joven japonés.

-Sí, pero debe seguir un proceso de recuperación de unos seis meses-todos los del equipo suspiraron aliviados ya que el su compañero volvería sería una pena si ya no pudiera jugar se había vuelto el corazón del equipo.

Misugi permaneció en el hospital varios días más para los chequeos de rutina.

Cuando el joven despertó y vio el lugar todo blanco empezó a recordar el fuerte dolor después todo negro.

-Veo que ya despertaste-dijo una voz alegre, volteo a ver se sorprendió de ver a un joven talvez más chico que él aunque supuso que era un pasante.

-¿Cómo llegue aquí?-

-Tuviste una recaída, la verdad tus válvulas estaban a punto de colapsar el procedimiento fue muy largo me tomo diez horas poder reparar y descongestionarlas, pero ahora estas mejor, asustaste a todo tu equipo y a tu esposo-los ojos de Misugi se abrieron su amado.

-Tranquilo ahorita le hablo para que venga-sin más salió dejándolo un poco confundido.

Misugi sonrió cuando vio a Müller, Genzo a Karts y el doctor venia tras ellos cerró la puerta.

-¿Cómo te sientes amor?-

-Mejor, aunque no se bien lo que paso-confundido.

-Es normal después de un infarto-el doctor contesto.

-Misugi no vuelvas a asustarnos de esa manera, Tsubasa quería venir pero su equipo no lo dejo-informo el portero-Pero le hare saber que estas mejor-le sonrió agradecido.

-Amor, antes tenemos que decirte algo importante puede que no, nos creas pero es cierto-dijo nervioso.

-¿De qué se trata?-

-Pues veras tu operación era prácticamente imposible de realizar por medios normales así que accedí a que se usaran otros medios para que se llevara a cabo-

-¿Qué estas tratando de decir? ¿Cuáles medios?-

-Magia-


	15. Chapter 15

CAPÍTULO 15

-Disculpa no es gracioso-un poco molesto.

-No bromeo soy un mago-para demostrarlo con un movimiento de mano cambio el color de pelo de su esposo y la ropa de ellos así como la cama la convirtió en un elefante la volvió a su forma.

-¿Cómo es posible?-

-Solo existe aunque no está al alcance de todos, hay mucha gente con magia en el mundo pero no lo sabe en una investigación que hice desde que empecé a estudiar medicina, la magia se propago en el mundo muggle desde hace siglo con todos los hijos de squib que trasmiten su magia pero esta ha cambiado-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto Karts intrigado.

-Bueno los donceles, del mundo muggle en realidad vienen de una larga línea de squibs que su magia se transmite y esta termina hasta que se llegan a unir con otro squib poderoso o un mago media sangre o sangre pura-.

-Eso no lo sabía, se lo voy a decir a mamá-

-También deberías decirle a Karl ya que él es un doncel y su hijo puede tener magia-el alemán palideció.

-Misugi tienes que jurar que no le dirás a nadie-dijo el mago.

-No lo haré, lo juro gracias por salvar mi vida-

-No hay de que, además mi esposo me lo pidió-

-¿Esposo?-intrigado.

-Amor, Genzo es el esposo del doctor Potter-divertido su esposo vio como abría la boca viendo entre los morenos.

-Tu corazón está recuperado en un setenta por ciento eso quiere decir que podrás jugar casi setenta minutos de corrido pero con tranquilidad, tienes que seguir varios pasos, primero debes guardar cama por un mes puede que no te guste pero es lo mejor para que tu cuerpo se recupere del shock de infarto y la operación, si puedes levantarte para ir al baño y caminar unos diez minutos no más entendido-el joven asintió.

-El medicamento que te voy a dar en un medicamento medio mágico que te ayudara-dijo.

-Pero, como me va a servir, si no tengo magia-dijo el medio.

-Si la tienes ya que eres un doncel-sus ojos se abrieron.

-Aunque te recomiendo que esperes unos dos años antes de encargar-decía sin verlo mientras escribe en sus papeles, sino los hubiera visto muy rojo y a Müller son cara soñadora.

-Algo muy importante que debo decirte-le dijo con rostro serio. -A partir del tercer mes tu cuerpo estar en perfectas condiciones pero no puedes empezar a entrenar en el equipo hasta que cumplas los seis meses esto es importante porque sería muy raro que te curaras de la noche a la mañana me entiendes-.

Después de Misugi acatar todo lo que iba hacer tendría que guardar cama forzosa por un mes, para no levantar sospechas haría lo que Harry le dijo además el descanso le servía había descuidado mucho a sus amigos, a su pareja, se sintió mal al saber que el hombre que le salvo la vida era el esposo de su amigo y no fue su boda por estar entrenando.

Debía cambiar muchas cosas si el soccer es importante pero sus amigos y familia lo son más sus padres a pesar de estar ocupados siempre han estado para él, era justo que este tiempo estuviera para ellos y su esposo.

Suspiro derrotado se había perdido varias cosas la boda de Genzo, la de Tsubasa con Santana, la de Ryo con Sanae, en cambio Genzo había asistido a las dos bodas se reunió con sus amigos en navidad, los padres de este los invitaron al caribe a celebrar su aniversario con ellos y su esposo, no era justo que Müller tuviera que aguantarlo siendo tan egoísta pues él siempre ha estado con él desde que llego a Alemania.

Así que reuniendo su valor le hablo a Genzo para que le ayudara organizar una cena romántica para su amado.

Karl no podía decir que no tenia lo que deseaba, pero desde algún tiempo sabia que era lo que le faltaba asi respiro para tranquilizarce, salio por la puerta para acercarse a los que esta en el jardín Harry le quiño un ojo.

-Katls-el rubio lo miro-¿Casate con migo?-parpadeo sorprendido.

-Pero pensé que no querias casarte-

-Bueno eso pensaba pero me he dado cuenta que quiero que seamos una familia que dices-

-Sabes que es lo que más quiero asi que de acuerdo-se dieron un beso tierno.

-No me imagine esto de Kart-

-¿Creo que te envidia?-

-¿A mí porque?-dijo serio pero luego sonrió, abrazando a Harry-Era lógico no se había decidió ya que todos sus amigos son solteros, pero al verlo ya con pareja vio que esto era bueno-.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

Mundo mágico

El tiempo ha pasado más de un año y Harry Potter no ha vuelto por lo que decide que ya es momento de regrese ya fue mucho tiempo para sus tonterías, ha estado investigando desde que se fue ha oído que ahora es un doctor que ha curado a mucha gente del último que pudo investigar es uno que vive no muy lejos de ahí así que decidió que iría a hacerle unas preguntas estando preparada para cualquier eventualidad.

Había llegado sin ningún problema solo tenía que esperar a que apareciera la persona mientras termina su te en el restaurant donde se encuentra. Ve por la ventana como a vida en este lugar es muy diferente a como lo es en su país pero no tiene caso pensar en ello.

Lo ve a lo lejos es la misma persona de la fotografía sale rápido dejando el dinero en la mesa no puede perderlo es su oportunidad de encontrarlo, camino tan rápido como podía pero el joven sí que es rápido merlín pero que comen estos hombres.

Lo siguió por varias calles cuando peno que lo había perdido el joven salió de una tienda con una bolsa de regalo, sin pensarlo saca su varita y lanza un hechizo pero para su suerte el joven se había agachado pues algo se le callo y el hechizo paso por arriba.

Antes de poder volverle a apuntar una mujer muy hermosa se le paro enfrente deteniendo que lanzara un nuevo.

-¿Pero qué demonios crees que haces?-le dijo molesta.

-Eso no te interesa es importante-.

-En realidad sí importa-dijo una voz tras ellos un hombre vestido de forma muggle pero la ropa claramente es con materiales mágico, pudo reconocer los colores era un auror sin darle tiempo a nada los tres desaparecieron. El joven muggle ni por enterado se dio del peligro que podía correr.

Después de varias de interrogación, fue regresado a Londres mágicos sin miramientos. Suspirando su derrota regreso a su casa a darse un buen baño, descansaría y el lunes se presentaría a su trabajo para ver qué otra cosa podría hacer.

El lunes temprano su día iba igual como cualquier otro el trabajo normal entro a dejar unos papeles a su jefe

-Señorita Granger siéntese tenemos que hablar-ella asintió sonrió internamente la iban a ascender sabe que ella es muy inteligente bueno las recompensas empezaban a llegar.

-La he recomendado con mis superiores pues ustedes ha sido una pieza muy productiva en esta oficina sus buenas calificaciones han sido buenas referencias-

-Gracias Señor Dickson-sonrio.

-Sin embargo ha habido cosas que salen de mi control y por desgracia no puedo darle ese puesto-

-¿Qué quiere decir si soy la mejor para el puesto?-

-Si lo era hasta que decidió atacar a un muggle en Alemania-

-Las cosas no son así yo quería saber dónde se encuentra Harry ya que él fue quien lo opero-suspiro

-La mujer que la detuvo es una bruja y de hecho es una de las doctoras que asistió al doctor Potter, fue interrogada por el auror y ella envió un informe que si usted le hubiera dado esa poción, para que el hablara con usted la presión que su cuerpo sufriría lo hubiera matada ya que el joven ha tenido una seria afección del corazón. Por desgracia para usted el joven al que ataco es un deportista famoso Japonés y tanto Alemania como Japón no quieren tener tratos con nosotros si usted está involucrada en cualquier tratado internacional con ellos, también está vetada para poder visitar esos países-

-¿Qué? ¡Pero eso no puede ser!-dijo consternada.

-Pues lo es, lamentablemente esta noticia se dio a conocer en una junta de países y muchos no quieren que usted esté involucrada, ya que no quieren tener problemas con el señor Potter y él ha operado a mucha gente muy poderosa que no les gusta el hecho que ande una persona tratando de hostigar a sus pacientes-

-¿Qué es lo que quiere decirme?-ya con un mal presentimiento.

-Lamentablemente usted no podrá ascender de puesto en esta oficina, puede seguir con nosotros pero si usted quiere cambiar de oficina puede hacerlo solo debo advertirle que por desgracia no muchos estarán dispuestos a aceptarla, puede retirarse-.

Salió del baño después de haber llorado no podía creer que esto estuviera pasando camino con la frente en alto.

-Yo siempre creí que eras inteligente pero veo que no-sabia de quien era esa voz.

-Todo esto es tu culpa Malfoy-

-En serio y cómo es eso Granger-dijo con sarcasmo.

-Por tu culpa Harry se fue, eso lo se aunque no lo digas-por dentro se retorció pero no le dio la satisfacción.

-Piensa lo que quieras, pero Harry se fue por pensó que era lo mejor para él muchas veces pensé en irlo a buscar pero sabía que no serviría de nada, lo nuestro ya había acabado por desgracia pero le deseo lo mejor. Además yo siempre respetare su opinión cosa que tú nunca hiciste no sabes cuantas veces lo oí quejarse de ti-

-Eso es mentita-grito.

-Hermione no crea que sea bueno hacer esto, Oh pero Harry es tu obligación hacerlo Dumbledore dice…te suena eso siempre fuiste una estúpida que creía en las figuras de autoridad mientras ayudara a tus intereses pero, cuando tenían que ver con Harry nada te importo solo lo veías como un fin para que fueras alguien importante, Y mírate ahora eres lo debiste de ser desde un principio nada-le dijo son saña pues ella le hizo mucho daño a Harry cuando lo traiciono.

La vio irse furiosa sonrió, aunque fue amarga pues él lo había perdido por culpa del alcohol, pero ya no podía hacer nada sabía que se había casado le dolió pero si ahora él era feliz lo aceptaba además él tenía una esperanza que su pequeño por nacer pudiera enamorarse de alguno de los hijos de Harry cuando lo tuviera vería en ellos realizado su amor por su ojiverde ya que en su corazón era el único.


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

Genzo tenía partido contra el Pia Monte el equipo de Steve en Italia por lo que después de ese encuentro, el equipo tendría unos días de descanso así que le pidió a Harry que lo alcanzara después de unas operaciones que tenía que hacer.

Draco había decido aceptar la invitación de Blaise a pasarse unos días en su mansión en Italia pues con el embarazo de Neville su amigo no dejaría solo a su esposo, caminaba por las calles de Italia muggle era más interesante de lo pensó la tecnología era muy diferente pero era lógico ellos sin magia debía encontrar otra forma de hacer frente a las cosas.

Decidió tomar un café en esa bella plaza veía a muchas familias, parejas, niños suspiro como hubiera deseado que él estuviera en este momento a su lado.

Oyó una risa que lo hizo congelarse esa la conocía muy bien ya que lo hizo muy feliz pero al dejar de oírla lo hacía muy infeliz, busco entre la gente poder encontrarlo vio a dos mujeres abrazando a otra persona al soltarlo su corazón casi se detuvo frente a él esta Harry Potter pero se ve tan diferente el cabello le llaga a la cintura, se ve más hermoso sus ojos brillan como nunca lo había visto. Un hombre alto de cabello negro, rasgos orientales se acercó al ojiverde lo abrazo este le devolvió la mirada, lo beso.

-¡Oigan tortolos! ya sepárense venimos a recorrer no a verlos besarse-dijo un joven alto, rubio, ojos azules.

-¿Karl son celos los que oigo?-

-Celoso yo-bufo.

-Más bien molesto porque Karts no ha llegado-dijo una de las mujeres

-Además Karl ya sabes que Genzo no puede tener las manos lejos de Harry desde…-

-Sí, si desde que se casaron o fue antes-dijo con burla.

Pero el ya no oyó más pues el grupo se alejó y sus piernas no le respondían durante un buen rato, lo único que pudo hacer fue ver si podía encontrar algo de ellos y si ya que vio la foto del rubio en una revista la cual compro para ver, cuando regreso a la mansión de Blaise leyó con calma las revista descubriendo que son deportistas famosos.

Y el hombre que beso a Harry es su esposo lo que le dolió. También se enteró que el ojiverde es un doctor reconocido internacionalmente. Se dibujó una sonrisa triste si Harry es feliz es lo bueno que no se hundiera en el dolor por su culpa "Que bueno que eres feliz amor" murmuro con nostalgia.

-Harry ¿estás bien?-pregunto Tasha.

-Si Tash es solo que sentí una energía conocida-dijo un poco desubicado.

-¿De quién era Amor?-

-Me pareció sentir, no estoy seguro solo no me sentí a gusto-

-Bueno que les parece si vamos a Venecia-dijo el rubio, todos asintieron Harry abrazo a su esposo apareciendo con él, mientras las locas se llevan al káiser.

Harry sonrió pues este viaje aparte de pasar tiempo con los chicos y Genzo también era el pretexto para Kaltz para terminar con todos los preparativos de la boda ya toda la familia del káiser esperaba ansiosa el día su hermanita estaba feliz pues ella sería la niña de las flores, la madre de Kaltz feliz organizo todo con un servicio mágico para simplificar las cosas, sabían que a Karl le encantara tener cosas mágicas en su día especial.

En un descuido del rubio Harry y Genzo se escaparon para comprarle un regalo para el día de su boda pero este sería mágico por lo que se lo daría cuando estuvieran solos.

-Genzo ¿que crees que debamos regalarles?-

-No estoy muy seguro de hecho Karl es un poco quisquilloso con las cosas-el ojiverde solo levanto la ceja.

-¿Quisquilloso? si el no deja de comerse todos mis dulces-

-Tú tienes un diente muy dulce-

-Pero te gusta ¿no?-

-Claro me gusta la dulzura de tu boca-lo golpeo un poco por la insinuación escondida.

Recorrieron el callejón mágico en Venecia era muy parecido al de Londres pero había cosas más modernas la tecnología está más presente, aun sin decidirse llegan a un local donde hay jarrones y todo tipo de cerámica muy elegante y también moderna terminan comprando un jarrón de cristal con un pegaso que también transparente que vuela por el jarrón, este con le metas un dulce o chocolates cada que metas la mano deseando alguno de los que hallas metido siempre te dará más, por lo que en la dulcería compraron de los dulces que normalmente se comen los dos para que siempre tengan dulces. También les compraron unas pulseras de oro con unas runas de protección.

Después de regresar a sus actividades normales, el rubio káiser no se imaginaba la sorpresa que su novio le tenia, regreso de su partido contra un equipo francés se bajo del avión solo para ver que Genzo lo esperaba en el aeropuerto se le hizo un poco estraño pero la verdad venia tan cansado que no le pregunto por que, termino bien dormido en la casa de su amigo.

Al otro día despertó como a las nueve ya más descansado bajo a desayunar tanto Genzo como Harry le sonrieron ingirieron sus alimentos con tranquilidad.

-Me puedes decir ¿qué hago aquí? Genzo-

-Solo te preparamos para tu sorpresa-dijo Harry, solo levanto la ceja bueno una sorpresa siempre es interesante.

Casi al medio día habían llegado a las afueras de Hamburgo, a una gran finca le extraño que Genzo se lo llevara a una habitación donde le dijo que se bañara y al salir estaría su ropa lista. Suspiro e hizo lo que le dijo su amigo no podía negar el baño en tina era muy relajante, supuso que tenia de las pociones relajantes que tanto le gustan no puede negar que desde descubrió el mundo mágico es fascinante sobre todos porque ya no tiene que preocuparse por lesiones o dolor.

Una vez seco ve la ropa levanto la ceja es un traje blanco elegante que será una fiesta de disfraces, encoje los hombros bueno no importa hay que divertirse si le prepararon su sorpresa no se va a quejar.

Al salir de la habitación camina para llegar al jardín en la puerta su padre lo espera con una gran sonrisa viste elegante-¿Papá?-sorprendido.

-Ven-es lo único que le dice con una sonrisa.

Camina a su lado solo para que sus ojos se abran la decoración del jardín, la gente sonríe más al ver a su hermanita con un hermoso vestido color melón con una cesta grande con pétalos de flores.

Al levantar la vista ve a Karts con un hermoso traje gris plata esperándolo junto al altar, su padre toma su brazo para guiarlo mientras su hermanita riega los pétalos a su paso.

Sus manos tiemblan de la emoción está uniendo su vida al hombre que ama, la verdad ni oye al ministro solo puede pensar "esto está pasando" su corazón salta cuando el anillo se desliza por su dedo.

Ya una vez casados disfruta de todo el lugar, la decoración, la comida todo el equipo vino sus amigos su familia hasta su madre llego.

Karts lo saco a bailar-¿Cuándo hiciste todo esto? ¿Cómo te dio tiempo?-

-Mi madre lo organizo ya sabes el lado mágico-susurro, asintiendo-¿Te gusto?-.

-Bromeas es increíble, todo es perfecto, gracias-lo beso Karts podrá no ser el hombre más guapo del mundo pero es el hombre perfecto, pues lo conoce muy bien lo quiere por ser Karl no el káiser o ser un jugador famoso ya que se enamoró de él la primera vez que lo pateo por ser un patán cuando tenía doce años.

-Se ven felices-dice el ojiverde a su esposo.

-Si lo son-lo abraza mientras bailan, desliza sus labios por su cuello para luego besar sus labios.

-¡Genzo!-gimió en su oído, el portero solo lo tomo de la mano perdiéndose entre la multitud para llevarlo a la habitación donde pasarían la noche.

Los novios desaparecieron después de cortar el pastel no se les vio hasta el mediodía del siguiente día, cuando todos, que se quedaron bajaron a desayunar.

Las familias de los novios se despidieron de ellos para regresar a sus hogares Karl, Karts, Harry y Genzo fueron los últimos en despedirse cada pareja se fue a sus casas.


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18

Karl creía como su padre a un principio que solo el futbol era importante cumplirlo a toda costa, aunque con el tiempo se dio cuenta que eso no era así no a ese extremo vio como el matrimonio de sus padres se fue haciendo pedazos por la obsesión de su padre con el futbol al casi concentrarse con entrenar al equipo y después a él para que fuera el mejor jugador.

El darse cuenta como su hermana y su madre fueron casi relegadas de su vida lucho con mucha fuerza para que eso no pasara, lo que ocasiono muchas peleas con su padre después vino el mundial juvenil en el que gano Japón el equipo de su amigo Genzo Wakabayashi. A pesar de a ver aceptado eso la constante recriminación de su padre le hizo creer que era culpa del japonés que no hubieran ganado tal fue su obsesión en ese momento que se podría decir que después de ese partido contra el Hamburgo después de las duras palabras de Karts se dio cuenta que se su padre estaba equivocado cada persona es responsable y en este caso todo el equipo debe poder lograrlo junto cosa que no paso.

Un tiempo después volvió a encontrarse con el rubio cenizo al ver la decepción en sus ojos sintió que su corazón se contrajo, sabia porque se sentía así desde que iniciaron en el Hamburgo fue el único que siempre le dijo que era un idiota que se creía más que los demás y que solo porque tuviera talento no debía comportarse como un patán, cuando llego Genzo al equipo se dio cuenta lo que Karts siempre le dijo cuándo le hablaba de su amigo y sueño por ser el mejor.

-¿Qué quieres Schneider?-le dijo molesto pues desde el último partido se comportó como un verdadero patán.

-¡Karts! Yo…-no sabía bien que decir-¡Quiero disculparme!-

-¿Por qué? ¿Por ser un patán? O ¿Qué?-

-Mira sé que no debí comportarme como lo hice, me equivoque lo siento-

-Deberías hacerlo Wakabayashi está lesionado por tu culpa supongo ¿que eso es lo que querías no?-le recrimino.

-¡Nunca fue esa mi intención!-

-Bueno no lo sé, pero ahora no te creo nos vemos después-se fue molesto el rubio se sintió fatal Karts ni siquiera quería verlo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo lloro como un niño pues se dio cuenta que está enamorado de su antiguo compañero de equipo y este ya no confía en él.

Como todo terco alemán en menos de tres meses empezó a volver entablar amistad con Wakabayashi como con Karts consiguiendo lo que tanto quería ser novio del chico pues eso tenía que ser.

Desde la ventana de su nueva casa sonríe al ver a su esposo dormido mientras se toma un té hace un bonito día bueno podría estar un diluvio y el creería que era un bonito día pues desde que se casó con Karts ve la vida más alegre.

Su vida social también ha crecido aparte de Genzo ahora es Harry quien con él es compatible ya que los dos sarcástico de humor negro, decir que se sorprendió de conocer a un joven que no supiera nada de futbol que los tratara como personas normales fue refrescante, también están las amigas del chico después de que se enteró del mundo mágico y que ellos pertenecen todo ahora es más interesante. También esta Müller y Misugi que también forman parte ese grupo de amigos íntimos con los que puede contar en cualquier momento.

Genzo ve como sus esfuerzos se cristalizan solo están a unos meses de mundial ahorita están ya en la eliminatoria mundialista donde han pasado con relativa tranquilidad aunque sabe que quedan tres partidos difíciles pues corea del sur es uno de los más complicados ellos quieren pasar como primer lugar de Asia.

En el hospital mágico de Berlín el reconocido Doctor Potter solo ve divertido la discusión entre sus amigas y mentoras ya que muy normal siempre verlas así.

-Dinos Harry cuando vuelve Genzo-

-En una dos semanas termina la eliminatoria asiática prácticamente son primer lugar de su región-

-Entonces a quien vas a apoyar a Alemania, Inglaterra o Japón-divertida Tasha.

-Siempre a Genzo-dijo sin problema el ojiverde.

-No eres divertido-se quejó la mujer.

-Tash sabes que yo no soy fanático del futbol mi país de origen no me trae ningún apego a ellos, Alemania si juega Karts y Karl los apoyare, pero mi corazón esta con mi esposo así que él será mi prioridad-.

-Lo sabemos Harry no le hagas caso a esta mujer solo quiere molestar pero contigo nunca le sale como quiere-le guiña un ojo con lo que los dos se ríen y la otra mujer solo rueda lo ojos ya que no son divertidos.

Unas semanas después

El avión de regreso a Alemania dos jugadores japoneses están deseosos de llegar pues tienen varios meses que no ven a sus parejas pues la concentración y los juegos no los dio tiempo y luego la apretada agenda de Harry no pudieron verse mucho.

-¿Lo extrañas?-el portero sonrió.

-Si mucho es la primera vez que no nos vemos en tanto tiempo con las eliminatorias y su agenda casi no estuve con él, solo quiero dormir abrazado con él-

-Si te comprendo Müller puede ser a veces muy pegajoso pero lo extraño, sabes será divertido si tenemos que enfrentarnos en el campo en el mundial-los dos se rieron pues sería interesante.

-Por cierto me había olvidado de darte esto-saco un libro pequeño antiguo que le dio.

-Agradécele a Harry-dijo feliz.

-Puedo saber ¿de qué es?-vio el libro sonrió con cariño.

-Müller y yo hemos platicado y decidimos que después de que se cumpla el tiempo que me dio Harry para recuperarme vamos a encargar un bebe-

-Pues felicidades por adelantado-

-¿Y tú Genzo?-sonrió con cariño.

-Me gustaría tener un no te lo niego pero Harry apenas va a cumplir dieciocho es muy joven tiene una gran carrera, sé que si se lo pido no se negara pero no puedo alejarlo de algo que le gusta como la medicina, es como si el me pidiera que dejara el futbol lo haría pero a la larga seriamos infelices-

-El momento llegara Genzo-

-Eso lo sé además no tengo prisa por despertar en las madrugadas para cambiar pañales sucios y dar mamilas de leche-sonrió, mientras el medio fruncía un poco el entrecejo pensativo.

-Si pero eso lo hará Müller ya que seré yo el que lo lleve-dijo decidido.

-Más a mi favor para esperar ya que sería yo el que tendría que levantarse en las madrugadas-los dos se vieron y luego estallaron a carcajadas.

Si querían familia pero no era el momento todavía hay muchas que hacer antes de eso.


End file.
